Cretino Irresistível
by Adattare
Summary: AVISO: Esta fanfiction é uma adaptação do livro Cretino Irresistível de Christina Lauren. A história é de autoria dela e os personagens pertencem ao anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto Uma estagiária ambiciosa. Um executivo perfeccionista. E um relacionamento ardente e totalmente perigoso!
1. Chapter 1

**Cretino Irresistível**

 **Christina Lauren**

 **AVISO:**

Esta fanfiction é uma adaptação do livro Cretino Irresistível de Christina Lauren. A história é de autoria dela e os personagens pertencem ao anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto

Uma estagiária ambiciosa. Um executivo perfeccionista. E um relacionamento ardente e totalmente perigoso!

Esperta, dedicada, prestes a cursar um MBA, Sakura Haruno tem apenas um único problema: seu chefe, Sasuke Uchiha. Ele é exigente, insensível, sem consideração – e completamente irresistível. Um belo cretino. Sasuke acaba de retornar da França para assumir um cargo importante na empresa de comunicações de sua família. Mas o que ele não poderia imaginar era que a pessoa que o ajudava enquanto ele estava no exterior era essa criatura linda, provocadora e totalmente irritante que agora ele tem de ver todos os dias. Ele nunca foi do tipo que se envolve em relacionamentos no ambiente de trabalho, mas Sakura é tão tentadora que ele está disposto a flexibilizar essa regra – ou quebrá-la de uma vez – para tê-la. Por todo o escritório! Mas o desejo que um sente pelo outro cresce tanto que Sasuke e Sakura terão de decidir o que estão dispostos a perder para ganhar um ao outro.

 **Capítulo 01**

Meu pai sempre dizia que a melhor maneira para aprender uma profissão é passar cada segundo observando alguém a exercendo. " _Para conseguir chegar ao topo, você precisa começar lá embaixo_ ", ele me disse. " _Seja a pessoa sem a qual o CEO não pode viver. Seja seu braço direito. Aprenda tudo sobre seu mundo, e ele irá te contratar assim que você receber o diploma._ ". Eu me tornei indispensável. E definitivamente me tornei o braço direito. Acontece que, neste caso, o braço direito frequentemente queria estrangular o pescoço daquele maldito.

Meu chefe, o sr. Sasuke Uchiha. Um cretino irresistível.

Meu estômago se embrulha só de pensar nele: alto, bonitão e completamente cruel. Ele era o babaca mais egocêntrico e convencido que eu já tinha conhecido. Eu ouvia as outras mulheres do escritório fofocando sobre suas escapadinhas e ficava pensando se um rosto bonito era tudo que ele precisava.

Mas meu pai também dizia: " _você vai perceber cedo na vida que a beleza é apenas superficial, mas a feiura se estende até os ossos_ ". Eu tive minha quota de homens desagradáveis nos últimos anos, namorei alguns no colegial e na faculdade. Mas esse foi o campeão.

– Olá, srta. Haruno! – o sr. Uchiha estava de pé ao lado da porta da minha sala, que servia de recepção para o escritório dele. Sua voz estava melosa, mas era uma doçura toda errada... como mel que foi congelado e que agora estava começando a rachar.

Depois de derramar água no meu celular, deixar cair meu par de brincos na lixeira, receber uma pancada na traseira do meu carro na via expressa e ter de esperar a polícia para ouvir aquilo que eu já sabia – que a culpa foi do outro motorista –, a última coisa que eu precisava naquela manhã era aguentar o mau humor do sr. Uchiha. Pena que ele não tem nenhum outro tipo de humor.

Eu respondi o " _Bom dia, sr. Uchiha_ " de sempre, esperando que ele respondesse

com seu habitual aceno de cabeça. Mas, quando eu tentei passar, ele murmurou:

– Bom dia? Será que você não quer dizer "boa tarde", srta. Haruno? Que horas são nesse seu mundinho?

Eu parei e encarei de volta seu olhar gelado. Ele era uns bons vinte centímetros mais alto do que eu, e, antes de trabalhar para ele, eu nunca tinha me sentido tão pequena. Fazia seis anos que eu trabalhava para a Uchiha Media Group, a UMG. Mas, desde o retorno do sr. Uchiha para a empresa de sua família, há nove meses, eu começara a usar salto alto para poder encará-lo no mesmo nível. Mesmo assim, ainda precisava levantar o queixo para olhar em seus olhos, e ele claramente sentia satisfação com isso, deixando escapar um certo brilho naqueles olhos negros.

– Tive uma manhã meio desastrosa. Não vai acontecer de novo – eu disse, aliviada por minha voz sair sem tremer. Nunca me atrasei antes, nem uma vez, mas é claro que ele tinha de fazer uma cena na primeira vez que aconteceu.

Passei por ele, guardei minha bolsa e o casaco no armário e liguei o computador. Tentei fingir que ele não estava ali de pé na frente da porta, assistindo a cada movimento meu.

– Uma "manhã desastrosa" é uma descrição muito apropriada para o que eu tive de passar com a sua ausência. Tive de pedir desculpas a Naruto Uzumaki por ele não ter recebido os contratos assinados quando prometido: às nove da manhã, no horário da costa leste. Tive de ligar para Ino Yamanaka pessoalmente para confirmar que iríamos sim prosseguir com o trabalho como descrito. Em outras palavras, fiz o seu trabalho e o meu nesta manhã. Tenho certeza de que, mesmo com uma "manhã desastrosa", você conseguiria chegar às oito. Tem gente que começa a trabalhar antes mesmo do café da manhã.

Levantei a cabeça para encará-lo enquanto ele me julgava com os braços cruzados acima do peito grandioso – e tudo por eu estar apenas uma hora atrasada. Então desviei os olhos, para não ficar encarando a maneira como o terno escuro e bem cortado envolvia seus ombros largos. No primeiro mês em que trabalhamos juntos, houve uma convenção e fiz a besteira de visitar a academia do hotel – dei de cara com ele sem camisa e todo suado ao lado de uma esteira. Ele tinha o rosto que qualquer modelo gostaria de ter e o cabelo mais incrível que eu já vi em um homem. Cabelo de quem acabou de transar. Era assim que as garotas do andar de baixo chamavam aquele cabelo e, de acordo com elas, o título era bem merecido. A imagem dele passando a camiseta no peito ficou para sempre marcada na minha memória.

Mas, é claro, ele teve de estragar o momento abrindo a boca: " _É bom ver que você finalmente está tomando interesse em cuidar do seu corpo, srta. Haruno_ ". Filho da puta.

– Desculpe, sr. Uchiha – eu disse, deixando escapar um pouco de veneno na voz. – Eu entendo o sacrifício que foi para o senhor usar um fax e atender ao telefone. Como já disse, não vai acontecer de novo.

– Exatamente, não vai mesmo – ele respondeu, com o sorriso pretensioso firme no lugar. Se pelo menos ficasse de boca fechada, ele poderia ser perfeito. Um pedaço de fita adesiva resolveria o problema. Eu tinha um rolo no meu armário que às vezes eu pegava e acariciava, pensando que um dia eu poderia fazer bom uso dele. – E, só para que você não se esqueça desse incidente, eu gostaria de ver a situação completa dos projetos da Schaffer, da Colton e da Beaumont na minha mesa até as cinco. E então você vai compensar a hora perdida desta manhã simulando uma apresentação da conta da Papadakis na sala de conferência às seis. Afinal, se você vai cuidar dessa conta, terá de provar para mim que sabe o que está fazendo.

Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu assistia ele ir embora e bater a porta do escritório. Ele sabia muito bem que eu estava apenas começando esse projeto, que também seria minha tese no MBA. Ainda teria meses para terminar os slides depois que os contratos fossem assinados... o que ainda não havia acontecido. Ainda não tinham nem sido rascunhados. Agora, com tudo o mais jogado no meu colo, ele queria que eu arrumasse uma apresentação em... olhei para o relógio. Ótimo, sete horas e meia, se eu pulasse o almoço. Então abri o arquivo da Papadakis e comecei a trabalhar.

Enquanto as pessoas começavam a sair para o almoço, eu fiquei colada na minha mesa com meu café e um pacote de salgadinho que peguei na máquina. Normalmente, eu trazia comida de casa ou saía junto com os outros estagiários para almoçar, mas naquele dia o tempo não era meu amigo. Ouvi a porta abrir e olhei com um sorriso no rosto enquanto Hinata Hyuuga entrava. Hinata e eu fazíamos parte do mesmo programa de estágio para MBA da Uchiha Media Group, mas ela trabalhava no setor financeiro.

– Pronta para almoçar? – ela perguntou.

– Vou ter de pular o almoço. Hoje está sendo um dia infernal – eu disse, como quem pede desculpas, e o sorriso dela mostrou um pouco de malícia.

– Dia infernal ou chefe infernal? – ela sentou na beira da minha mesa. – Ouvi dizer que ele estava meio bravo hoje de manhã.

Respondi com um olhar de cumplicidade. Hinata não trabalhava para ele, mas sabia tudo sobre Sasuke Uchiha, afinal, com seu conhecido pavio curto, ele era uma lenda viva no escritório.

– Mesmo se existissem duas de mim, não seria possível terminar tudo isso a tempo.

– Não quer mesmo que eu traga alguma coisa? – seus olhos se moveram em direção à sala dele. – Tipo, um assassino de aluguel? Ou um pouco de água benta?

Tive de rir.

– Não, tudo bem.

Hinata sorriu e saiu. Eu tinha acabado de terminar meu café quando me inclinei percebi que minha meia tinha rasgado.

– E ainda por cima – comecei a falar quando ouvi Hinata voltando –, consegui rasgar a meia. Na verdade, se tiver chocolate no restaurante, você pode me trazer uns vinte quilos para eu poder aliviar minha tensão?

Olhei para cima e vi que não era Hinata parada ali na minha frente. Meu rosto ficou vermelho e abaixei a saia de volta no lugar.

– Desculpa, sr. Uchiha, eu...

– Srta. Haruno, já que você e as outras secretárias têm tanto tempo para discutir suas lingeries problemáticas, além de preparar a apresentação da Papadakis, preciso que você também vá até a sala do Gaara e me traga a análise de mercado e segmentação da Beaumont – ele ajeitou a gravata, olhando para seu reflexo na minha janela. – Você acha que consegue fazer isso?

Será que eu estava ouvindo direito? Ele tinha acabado de me chamar de "secretária"? É verdade que parte do meu estágio era fazer um pouco do trabalho básico de um auxiliar, mas ele sabia muito bem que eu tinha trabalhado para essa empresa por vários anos antes de conseguir minha bolsa da JT Miller na Northwestern University. Agora, faltavam apenas quatro meses para eu conseguir meu diploma em administração. Quatro meses para pegar meu diploma e dar o fora daqui, pensei. Olhei para cima para encontrar seus olhos.

– Pode deixar, vou pedir para a Tenten trazer...

– Isso não foi uma sugestão – ele me interrompeu. – Quero que você vá pegar os documentos – ele olhou para mim por um instante com o queixo apertado antes de se virar e voltar para sua sala, batendo a porta atrás de si. Qual é a merda do problema dele? Era realmente necessário bater a porta como uma adolescente temperamental?

Peguei meu casaco e comecei a andar até o escritório adjunto, que ficava em outro prédio. Quando voltei, bati à porta dele, mas ninguém respondeu. Tentei girar a maçaneta. Estava trancada. Ele estava provavelmente dando uma rapidinha com alguma princesa da diretoria enquanto eu corria por Chicago que nem uma louca. Enfiei o envelope pardo na abertura do correio, esperando que os papéis se espalhassem por toda a parte e ele tivesse de se abaixar para arrumar tudo. Seria merecido. Até gostei dessa imagem dele de quatro no chão, juntando os documentos. Por outro lado, conhecendo a pessoa, ele provavelmente iria me chamar naquele buraco estéril para limpar a bagunça

enquanto ele assistia.

Quatro horas mais tarde, eu tinha terminado a atualização das contas, meus slides estavam praticamente em ordem e eu estava quase rindo histericamente pensando no quão terrível o dia tinha sido. Mas tive de passar um tempo planejando o assassinato sangrento do garoto do xerox. Um trabalho simples, foi tudo que pedi. Faça umas cópias, encaderne umas folhas. Era para ter sido uma coisa fácil. Entrar e sair. Mas não. Levou duas horas. E agora eu estava atrasada!

Corri através dos corredores escuros do prédio, que já estava vazio, com o material da apresentação quase caindo debaixo do braço, e olhei para o relógio. Seis e vinte. O sr. Uchiha ia me comer viva. Eu estava vinte minutos atrasada e, como aprendera naquela manhã, ele odiava atrasos. "Atraso" era uma palavra que não existia no Dicionário para cretinos de Sasuke Uchiha . Também não havia "coração", "bondade", "compaixão", "pausa para almoço" ou "obrigado".

Então, lá estava eu, apressada pelos corredores vazios, correndo com meus saltos

gigantescos para encontrar o carrasco. Respire, Sakura. Ele pode sentir o cheiro do medo. Quando me aproximei da sala de conferências, tentei acalmar minha respiração e diminuí o passo até voltar a andar. Um rastro de luz brilhava debaixo da porta. Ele definitivamente estava lá, esperando. Com cuidado, tentei arrumar o cabelo e as roupas enquanto alinhava o maço de documentos nos meus braços. Respirando fundo, bati na porta.

– Entre.

Entrei no espaço bem iluminado. A sala de conferência era enorme. Ficava no 18º andar e uma das paredes era coberta por janelas que iam do chão ao teto, oferecendo uma visão espetacular de Chicago. O anoitecer escurecia o céu lá fora, e arranha-céus pontuavam o horizonte com suas janelas iluminadas. No centro da sala ficava uma grande e pesada mesa de madeira e, na ponta mais distante, encarando na minha direção, estava o sr. Uchiha. Estava sentado lá, com o casaco do terno pendurado no encosto da cadeira, a gravata solta, as mangas branquíssimas da camisa enroladas até o cotovelo, o queixo apoiado nas pontas dos dedos. Seus olhos pareciam penetrar os meus, mas ele permaneceu calado.

– Eu peço desculpas, sr. Uchiha – eu disse, minha voz ainda ondulando por causa da respiração entrecortada. – A impressão levou... – parei. Desculpas não iriam ajudar nessa situação. Além disso, eu não deixaria ele me culpar por algo que estava fora do meu controle. Ele podia ir para o inferno. Com minha coragem recém-descoberta, ergui o queixo e caminhei até onde ele estava. Sem olhar em seus olhos, eu arrumei meus papéis e coloquei uma cópia da apresentação diante dele na mesa. – Posso começar?

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou encarando minha postura, que tentava mostrar coragem. O que seria bem mais fácil se ele não fosse tão lindo. Em vez de dizer alguma coisa, ele fez um gesto em direção aos papéis, pedindo que eu continuasse.

Limpei a garganta e comecei a apresentação. Enquanto eu passava pelos diferentes aspectos da proposta, ele se manteve em silêncio, olhando fixamente para sua cópia do texto. Por que estava tão calmo? Eu sabia lidar com seu mau humor, mas aquele silêncio ensurdecedor? Aquilo estava me deixando nervosa. Eu estava inclinada sobre a mesa, explicando um grupo de gráficos, quando aconteceu.

– O cronograma deles para o primeiro resultado é um pouco ambici... – parei no meio da frase, com meu ar preso na garganta. A mão dele pressionou gentilmente a parte de baixo das minhas costas e então começou a descer até parar na curva da minha bunda. Nos nove meses em que trabalhávamos juntos, ele nunca havia me tocado intencionalmente. E naquele momento fora definitivamente intencional.

O calor de sua mão queimou através da minha saia e chegou até a pele. Cada músculo do meu corpo ficou tenso, e senti como se minhas entranhas estivessem virando água. Que diabos ele estava fazendo? Meu cérebro gritou para eu tirar aquela mão dali e dizer para ele nunca mais me tocar de novo. Mas meu corpo tinha outras ideias. Meus mamilos endureceram, e apertei o queixo em resposta. Mamilos traidores. Enquanto meu coração batia forte no peito, pelo menos meio minuto se passou, e nenhum de nós disse nada quando a mão dele se moveu para minha coxa e começou a acariciar. Nossas respirações e o barulho abafado da cidade lá embaixo eram os únicos sons que pairavam no ar da sala de conferência.

– Vire-se, srta. Haruno – sua voz calma quebrou o silêncio e eu ajeitei minhas costas, com os olhos grudados à frente. Vagarosamente, eu me virei, enquanto ele passava a mão pelo meu corpo. Eu podia sentir a maneira como ele esticou a mão, tocando com a ponta dos dedos toda a extensão das minhas costas até pressionar seu polegar contra a pele macia dos meus quadris. Abaixei a cabeça para encontrar seus olhos, que me observavam de volta atentamente.

Podia ver seu peito subindo e descendo, cada respiração mais profunda do que a última. Um músculo tremeu em seu queixo quadrado quando seu polegar começou a se mover, acariciando lentamente de um lado para outro, os olhos ainda grudados nos meus. Ele estava esperando que eu o interrompesse. Tive muito tempo para afastá-lo ou simplesmente para me virar e ir embora. Mas havia muitas sensações dentro de mim que eu precisava digerir antes de poder reagir. Nunca tinha me sentido assim, e nunca imaginara que um dia me sentiria dessa maneira em relação a ele. Eu queria dar um tapa no rosto dele, e depois puxá-lo pela gola da camisa e lamber seu pescoço.

– No que está pensando? – ele sussurrou, com os olhos ao mesmo tempo zombando e mostrando ansiedade.

– Ainda estou tentando descobrir.

Com aqueles olhos ainda presos aos meus, ele começou a deslizar a mão mais para baixo. Seus dedos percorreram minha coxa até a barra da saia. Então começou a subir a ponta do dedo, tracejando a alça da minha cinta-liga, esbarrando na renda que sustentava a meia. Um longo dedo deslizou por baixo do tecido fino e o puxou levemente para baixo. Eu soltei um suspiro entrecortado, de repente me sentindo como se estivesse derretendo por dentro. Como eu poderia deixar meu corpo reagir daquela maneira? Ainda queria lhe dar um tapa, mas agora, mais do que isso, eu queria que ele continuasse. Um desejo angustiado estava se concentrando entre as minhas pernas. Ele alcançou o topo da minha calcinha e deslizou os dedos debaixo do tecido. Senti sua carícia contra minha pele e o resvalar em meu clitóris antes de ele enfiar o dedo lá dentro, e então mordi os lábios, tentando, sem sucesso, abafar meu gemido. Quando olhei para baixo, gotas de suor estavam se formando em suas sobrancelhas.

– Merda – ele grunhiu silenciosamente. – Você está molhada – seus olhos se fecharam e ele parecia lutar a mesma batalha interna que eu enfrentava. Olhei para seu colo e pude ver o quanto ele pressionava contra o tecido macio da calça.

Sem abrir os olhos, ele tirou o dedo e agarrou a renda fina da minha calcinha. Ele estava tremendo quando olhou para mim com uma expressão furiosa. Com um movimento rápido, rasgou a calcinha, e o som do tecido sendo partido ecoou pelo silêncio da sala vazia.

Ele puxou minhas coxas com força, colocando meu corpo em cima da mesa fria e abrindo minhas pernas na sua frente. Soltei um gemido involuntário quando os dedos dele voltaram, escorregando por entre minhas pernas e me penetrando novamente. Eu desprezava aquele homem com todas as minhas forças, mas meu corpo me traía – eu desejava que ele continuasse. Eu odiava admitir, mas ele era muito bom naquilo. Seu toque não era aquela coisa gentil e amorosa a que eu estava acostumada. Ali estava um homem habituado a conseguir o que queria, e acontece que, naquele momento, o que ele queria era eu. Minha cabeça pendeu para o lado quando me apoiei nos cotovelos, sentindo um orgasmo iminente se aproximando a todo vapor.

Para meu completo horror, soltei um sussurro implorando:

– Oh, por favor.

Ele parou de mexer, puxou os dedos de volta e manteve o punho fechado na frente do rosto. Eu me sentei, agarrando sua gravata de seda e puxando sua boca com força contra a minha. Seus lábios eram tão perfeitos quanto pareciam, firmes e suaves. Eu nunca tinha sido beijada por alguém que claramente conhecia cada ângulo e movimento provocante capaz de me deixar quase completamente louca. Mordi seu lábio inferior enquanto minhas mãos rapidamente baixavam até o cós

de sua calça, onde abri a fivela e tirei o cinto por inteiro.

– É melhor você estar pronto para terminar o que começou.

Ele soltou um grunhido raivoso do fundo da garganta e tomou minha blusa com

as mãos, rasgando-a até abrir, fazendo os botões prateados se esparramarem pela mesa. Então, deslizou as mãos pelas minhas costelas e sobre meus seios, apertando com os polegares em meus mamilos endurecidos, com seu olhar sombrio fixado na minha expressão durante todo o tempo. Suas mãos eram grandes e tão ásperas que quase me machucavam, mas, em vez de reclamar ou me afastar, eu pressionei o corpo contra suas palmas, querendo ainda mais, e mais forte.

Ele rosnou e apertou ainda mais com os dedos. Passou pela minha mente que eu poderia ficar toda machucada e, por um instante de insensatez, eu desejei que ficasse. Eu queria uma lembrança dessa sensação, de estar completamente certa do que meu corpo queria, inteiramente liberada. Ele se inclinou o bastante para morder meu ombro e então sussurrou:

– Você é uma putinha que gosta de provocar, não é?

Sem conseguir me aproximar mais, eu me apressei com seu zíper, tirando e jogando suas calças e cueca no chão. Então apertei forte seu pau, sentindo-o pulsar em minha mão.

A maneira como ele sussurrou meu sobrenome naquele momento – "Haruno" – deveria enviar uma onda de fúria para dentro de mim, mas eu sentia apenas uma coisa: uma pura e embriagante luxúria. Ele forçou minha saia acima das coxas e me empurrou para trás sobre a mesa de conferência. Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele segurou meus calcanhares, agarrou seu pau e deu um passo para frente, penetrando fundo dentro de mim. Eu nem pude ficar horrorizada pelo gemido alto que soltei – aquilo era melhor do que qualquer coisa.

– O que foi? – ele sussurrou entre os dentes cerrados enquanto seus quadris batiam contra minhas coxas, colocando-o fundo e mais fundo. – Nunca foi fodida dessa maneira antes, não é? Você não ficaria provocando tanto se estivesse sendo fodida direito.

Quem ele pensava que era? E por que diabos o fato de ele estar certo me excitava tanto? Eu nunca tinha transado em nenhum outro lugar além da cama, e nunca tinha me sentido daquela maneira.

– Já tive melhores – provoquei.

Ele riu, uma risada quieta e debochada.

– Olhe para mim.

– Não.

Ele tirou bem quando eu estava prestes a gozar. Por um instante, achei que iria me deixar ali daquele jeito, mas então ele agarrou meus braços e me puxou para fora da mesa, pressionando lábios e língua contra minha boca.

– Olhe para mim – repetiu. E, finalmente, como ele já não estava mais dentro de mim, eu consegui olhar. O sr. Uchiha piscou uma vez, vagarosamente, com os longos e escuros cílios fechando e abrindo, e então disse: – Peça para eu te fazer gozar.

Seu tom de voz não parecia certo. Parecia quase uma pergunta. Mas suas palavras eram iguais a ele: todas distorcidas. Eu queria sim que ele me fizesse gozar. Mais do que qualquer coisa. Mas ele estava sonhando se achava que eu lhe pediria. Baixei a voz e olhei em seus olhos.

– Você é um filho da puta, sr. Uchiha.

O sorriso dele mostrou que, seja lá o que ele queria de mim, conseguiu. Eu quis dar uma joelhada no meio das suas pernas, mas, se fizesse isso, não teria mais daquilo que eu realmente desejava.

– Peça por favor, srta. Haruno.

– Por favor, vá se foder.

A próxima coisa que senti foi o frio da janela contra meu peito, e gemi por causa

do contraste de temperatura entre o vidro e a pele. Eu estava ardendo, cada parte de mim queria sentir o toque rude dele.

– Pelo menos você é consistente – ele disse em meu ouvido antes de morder meu ombro. Então, chutou meus pés.

– Abra as pernas.

Separei as pernas e, sem hesitação, ele puxou meus quadris para trás e se aproximou mais, antes de enfiar tudo dentro de mim novamente.

– Você gosta do frio?

– Sim.

– Sua garota safada. Você gosta de se exibir, não é? – ele murmurou, tomando minha orelha com os dentes – Você adora saber que toda Chicago pode olhar para cima e assistir você sendo fodida, e você está adorando cada minuto disso com seus peitinhos pressionados contra o vidro.

– Pare de falar, você está estragando o clima – eu respondi, embora ele não estivesse. Nem um pouco. Sua voz grave estava me levando à loucura.

Ele apenas riu no meu ouvido, provavelmente percebendo como eu me arrepiava com suas palavras.

– Você quer que eles assistam você gozar?

Eu gemi em resposta, incapaz de formar palavras com cada estocada me pressionando cada vez mais contra a janela.

– Diga. Você quer gozar, srta. Haruno? Responda ou vou parar e fazer você me chupar – ele disse, penetrando ainda mais fundo com cada estocada.

A parte de mim que o odiava estava se dissolvendo como açúcar na língua, e a parte que o desejava estava crescendo, fogosa e exigente.

– Apenas diga – ele se inclinou para frente, chupou minha orelha e depois mordeu com força. – E eu prometo que vou fazer você gozar.

– Por favor – eu disse, fechando os olhos para apagar todo o resto e apenas senti-lo. – Por favor. Sim, eu quero.

Ele esticou o braço e moveu as pontas dos dedos por cima do meu clitóris, exercendo a pressão perfeita, no ritmo perfeito. Eu podia sentir seu sorriso pressionado contra minha nuca e, quando ele abriu a boca e mordeu minha pele, eu gozei. Um calor se espalhou por minhas costas, ao redor dos quadris e entre as pernas, me jogando de volta contra ele. Minhas mãos bateram no vidro e meu corpo inteiro tremeu com o orgasmo que se espalhou em mim, me deixando sem ar. Quando finalmente acabou, ele saiu de dentro e me virou, mergulhando a cabeça para chupar meu pescoço, meu queixo, meus lábios.

– Diga obrigado – ele sussurrou.

Afundei minhas mãos em seu cabelo e puxei com força, esperando tirar alguma reação dele, querendo saber se ainda estava consciente ou se tinha perdido a cabeça. O que é que nós estamos fazendo? Ele grunhiu, inclinando-se em minhas mãos e beijando meu pescoço de cima a baixo enquanto pressionava a ereção em minha barriga.

– Agora é a sua vez de me fazer sentir bem.

Soltei uma mão, alcancei seu pau e comecei a mexer. Ele era pesado e longo, e perfeito em minha mão. Eu queria dizer isso, mas nem em mil anos eu o deixaria saber o quão incrível ele era. Em vez disso, eu me afastei de seus lábios e lhe lancei um olhar provocante.

– Vou fazer você gozar tão forte que vai até se esquecer que é o maior filho da puta do planeta – grunhi, abaixando pelo vidro. Lentamente, coloquei seu pau inteiro na minha boca até encostar na garganta. Ele apertou os músculos e soltou um gemido profundo. Olhei para cima: ele estava com a testa e as palmas pressionadas contra o vidro, os olhos fechados com força. Ele parecia vulnerável, e ficou lindo naquele abandono. Mas não estava vulnerável. Ele era o maior cretino do planeta e eu estava de joelhos na frente dele. Isso não poderia ficar assim.

Então, em vez de dar o que ele queria, eu me levantei, puxei minha saia de volta

no lugar e o encarei. Foi mais fácil dessa vez, sem as mãos dele me tocando e me fazendo sentir coisas que não eram assunto dele. Os segundos passaram sem que nenhum dos dois desviasse o olhar.

– Que merda você acha que está fazendo? – ele disse. – Ajoelhe-se e abra a boca.

– Sem chance.

Ajeitei minha blusa e saí da sala, rezando para que minhas pernas trêmulas não me traíssem. De volta à minha sala, peguei minha bolsa e joguei o casaco nos ombros, tentando desesperadamente abotoá-lo com meus dedos que também tremiam. O sr. Uchiha ainda não tinha saído, e torci para que o elevador chegasse antes que eu tivesse de vê-lo novamente.

Eu não me permiti sequer pensar no que havia acontecido, não até sair de lá. Eu

tinha deixado ele me foder, me proporcionar o orgasmo mais incrível da minha vida, e então o deixara com as calças abaixadas na sala de conferências da empresa, com o pior caso de saco roxo que um cara poderia ter. Se fosse a vida de outra pessoa, eu estaria comemorando e rindo muito. Pena que não era. _Merda_.

As portas do elevador se abriram e eu entrei, rapidamente apertando o botão e assistindo enquanto cada andar passava diante dos meus olhos. Assim que cheguei ao térreo, corri, atravessando a recepção. Ouvi o segurança dizer alguma coisa sobre trabalhar até tarde, mas apenas acenei e passei por ele com pressa. A cada passo, a dor no meio das minhas pernas me lembrava dos eventos da última hora. Quando cheguei no meu carro, destranquei-o com o controle, abri a porta e me joguei na segurança do banco de couro. Olhei para cima e enxerguei a mim mesma no espelho retrovisor.

 _Mas que merda foi aquela_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cretino Irresistível**

 **Christina Lauren**

 **AVISO:**

Esta fanfiction é uma adaptação do livro Cretino Irresistível de Christina Lauren. A história é de autoria dela e os personagens pertencem ao anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto

Uma estagiária ambiciosa. Um executivo perfeccionista. E um relacionamento ardente e totalmente perigoso!

Esperta, dedicada, prestes a cursar um MBA, Sakura Haruno tem apenas um único problema: seu chefe, Sasuke Uchiha. Ele é exigente, insensível, sem consideração – e completamente irresistível. Um belo cretino. Sasuke acaba de retornar da França para assumir um cargo importante na empresa de comunicações de sua família. Mas o que ele não poderia imaginar era que a pessoa que o ajudava enquanto ele estava no exterior era essa criatura linda, provocadora e totalmente irritante que agora ele tem de ver todos os dias. Ele nunca foi do tipo que se envolve em relacionamentos no ambiente de trabalho, mas Sakura é tão tentadora que ele está disposto a flexibilizar essa regra – ou quebrá-la de uma vez – para tê-la. Por todo o escritório! Mas o desejo que um sente pelo outro cresce tanto que Sasuke e Sakura terão de decidir o que estão dispostos a perder para ganhar um ao outro.

 **Capítulo 02**

 _Droga. Estou fodido._

Eu estava encarando o teto desde que acordara, meia hora antes. Cabeça: uma bagunça. Pau: duro. Bom, duro de novo. Fiz uma careta para o teto. Não importava quantas vezes eu batesse uma. Depois que ela me deixara na noite anterior, parecia que a ereção nunca terminava. E, embora eu não achasse que fosse possível, estava pior do que as centenas de outras vezes que eu tinha acordado nesse estado. Pois desta vez eu sabia o que estava perdendo. E ela nem tinha me deixado gozar.

Nove meses. Nove meses de ereção matinal, masturbação e infinitas fantasias sobre uma pessoa que eu nem queria. Bom, isso não é completamente verdade. Eu a queria. Eu a queria mais do que qualquer outra mulher. O grande problema era que eu também a odiava. E ela me odiava de volta. Quer dizer, ela realmente me odiava. Em todos os meus 31 anos, nunca conhecera alguém que me irritasse tanto quanto a srta. Haruno.

Apenas seu nome já era suficiente para fazer meu pau acordar. Maldito traidor. Olhei para baixo onde o lençol formava uma verdadeira barraca. Esse membro estúpido era o culpado por me colocar naquela confusão. Esfreguei o rosto e sentei. _Por que eu simplesmente não consigo manter minhas calças no lugar?_ Fizera isso por quase um ano inteiro. Tudo estava funcionando. Mantive distância, dei ordens a torto e a direito... inferno, até eu devo admitir que fui um cretino. Mas então, simplesmente joguei tudo para o alto. Foi preciso apenas um instante, sentado naquela sala quieta, com seu perfume me envolvendo, aquela maldita saia e seu traseiro na minha cara. Eu enlouqueci. Antes eu tinha certeza que, se a possuísse pelo menos uma vez, seria algo decepcionante e meu desejo acabaria. Finalmente teria um pouco de paz.

Mas aqui estava eu, na minha cama, duro, como se meu último orgasmo tivesse sido há semanas. Olhei para o relógio: fora há apenas quatro horas. Tomei um banho rápido, esfregando com força como se pudesse remover qualquer traço dela que permanecera em mim desde a noite anterior. Isso iria parar, isso tinha de parar. Sasuke Uchiha não age como um adolescente excitado qualquer, e certamente não brinca com trabalho. A última coisa que precisava era de uma mulher carente para estragar tudo. Eu não podia permitir que a srta. Haruno tivesse esse tipo de controle sobre mim. Mas tudo estava tão melhor antes de saber o que eu estava perdendo. Por mais desagradável que as coisas estivessem, agora estavam milhões de vezes piores.

Eu estava caminhando para o meu escritório quando ela entrou. Por causa da maneira como ela tinha ido embora na noite passada – praticamente correndo para a porta –, eu imaginei que havia dois cenários possíveis à minha espera. Ou ela ficaria jogando olhares para mim, pensando que a noite passada significava alguma coisa, que nós juntos significávamos alguma coisa. Ou ela iria me foder completamente. Se as pessoas soubessem o que nós tínhamos feito, eu não apenas perderia meu emprego, mas perderia tudo o que conquistara. Mas, por mais que a odiasse, eu não conseguia imaginar ela fazendo algo desse tipo. Se tinha uma coisa que aprendera sobre ela, era que a srta. Haruno era confiável e leal. Ela podia ser uma megera odiosa, mas eu não achava que ela poderia me jogar aos leões. Ela trabalhava para a Uchiha Media Group desde a faculdade e havia motivos para a empresa valorizá-la. Agora, faltavam poucos meses para ela tirar seu MBA, e depois poderia ter o emprego que quisesse. Ela não iria

arriscar tudo isso de jeito nenhum.

Mas não é que ela me ignorou completamente? Entrou vestindo um casaco que ia até os joelhos – a coisa cobria tudo o que estava por baixo, mas fazia um ótimo trabalho mostrando aquelas pernas incríveis. Ah, merda... se ela estava usando aqueles sapatos, então havia uma boa chance de... Não, não aquele vestido.

Por favor, pelo amor de Deus, não aquele vestido. Eu sabia muito bem que não teria força de vontade para resistir a isso naquele dia. Olhei para seu rosto enquanto ela pendurava o casaco no armário e sentava em sua mesa. Bom, agora fodeu de vez, aquela menina realmente sabia como provocar.

Era o vestido branco. Com um decote que descia para acentuar a pele macia do pescoço e um tecido delicado que envolvia perfeitamente aqueles seios maravilhosos, o vestido era a perdição da minha existência, meu céu e inferno embrulhados num pacote delicioso. A barra ficava um pouco abaixo dos joelhos e isso era a coisa mais sexy que eu já tinha visto. Não era provocante em si, mas havia algo sobre o corte e aquela maldita brancura virginal que me deixava duro praticamente pelo dia inteiro. E ela sempre deixava o cabelo solto quando o vestia. Uma das minhas fantasias recorrentes era tirar todas aquelas presilhas que ela costumava usar, agarrar um tufo do cabelo e depois fodê-la com vontade. Deus, ela me irritava.

Antes que ela me cumprimentasse, eu virei, entrei na minha sala e bati a porta. _Por que ela ainda me afetava desse jeito?_ Eu nunca tinha deixado que nada nem ninguém me distraísse no trabalho, e eu a odiava por ser a primeira. Mas parte de mim gostava da lembrança de sua expressão vitoriosa quando saiu e me deixou sem voz, praticamente implorando para ela me chupar. A garota tinha uma coragem de ferro. Sorri um pouco e então voltei a me concentrar em odiá-la.

Trabalho. Eu iria me focar apenas no trabalho e parar de pensar nela. Andei até minha mesa e sentei, tentando direcionar minha atenção para qualquer coisa que não a maravilha que fora sentir aqueles lábios fantásticos me envolvendo.

 _Isso não está ajudando, Sasuke_.

Abri o laptop para checar minha agenda para o dia. Minha agenda... merda. A maldita tinha a versão mais atualizada no computador dela. Eu esperava não perder nenhuma reunião, pois não chamaria a Rainha do Gelo ali, a não ser que fosse realmente indispensável. Enquanto eu analisava uma planilha, alguém bateu à porta.

– Entre – eu disse. Um envelope branco foi jogado na minha mesa. Ergui os olhos e vi a srta. Haruno me encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida em desafio.

Sem explicação, ela se virou e saiu da minha sala. Olhei para o envelope e entrei em pânico. Provavelmente era uma carta formal detalhando minha conduta e indicando sua intenção de entrar com um processo por assédio no trabalho. Esperei encontrar um papel timbrado e sua assinatura embaixo. O que eu não esperava era o recibo de uma loja de roupas on-line... _**pago com o cartão de crédito da empresa!**_ Levantei rapidamente da cadeira e corri atrás dela. A srta. Haruno estava se dirigindo para a escada. Bom. Estávamos no 18º andar e ninguém, além de nós dois, usava a escada. Portanto, eu poderia gritar com ela o quanto quisesse e ninguém atrapalharia.

A porta fechou com um som alto e os saltos dela ecoaram pelos degraus abaixo.

– Srta. Haruno, aonde você acha que está indo?

Ela continuou andando, sem se virar ou olhar para mim.

– Estamos sem café – ela disse, secamente. – Então, como sua secretária, vou descer até a cafeteria do 14º andar e trazer mais. Não podemos deixar o senhor ficar sem sua preciosa cafeína.

 _Como alguém tão gostosa podia ser tão metida?_ Alcancei-a no pavimento entre os andares e agarrei seu braço, empurrando-a contra a parede. Seus olhos se estreitaram de raiva e seus dentes se apertaram. Agitei o recibo na frente de seu rosto, encarando-a de volta.

– O que é isto?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Olha, para um sabe-tudo egocêntrico, você às vezes realmente é um filho da puta burro. O que isso parece? É um recibo.

– Disso eu sei – grunhi, enquanto amassava a coisa no punho fechado. Então pressionei uma ponta do papel em sua pele delicada um pouco acima dos seios e senti meu pau se contrair quando ela perdeu o fôlego e seus olhos dilataram. – Por que você está comprando roupas com o cartão da empresa?

– Porque um cretino rasgou minha blusa – ela deu de ombros, inclinou o rosto para mais perto e sussurrou: – E a minha calcinha.

 _ **Bom, que merda.**_ Inspirei fundo pelo nariz e joguei o papel no chão. Então me inclinei para frente e pressionei meus lábios contra os dela, agarrando seus cabelos e apertando-a contra a parede. Meu pau pulsou contra a barriga dela quando senti sua mão

agarrar meu cabelo também, puxando-o com força.

Subi o vestido dela pelas coxas e rosnei em sua boca quando meus dedos encontraram mais uma vez o topo de sua meia. Ela fazia isso para me atormentar, tinha de ser isso. Senti sua língua percorrer meus lábios enquanto a ponta dos meus dedos massageava a parte molhada de sua calcinha. Agarrei o tecido e puxei com força.

– Então anote na sua agenda para comprar outra – eu disse, depois pressionei minha língua entre seus lábios e para dentro de sua boca.

Ela gemeu profundamente quando enfiei dois dedos e ela parecia ainda mais molhada do que na noite passada, se é que isso era possível. Estávamos criando uma situação realmente difícil. Ela se livrou dos meus lábios enquanto eu a fodia com os dedos, meu polegar esfregando seu clitóris vigorosamente.

– Tire o pau para fora – ela disse. – Preciso sentir você dentro de mim. Agora.

Apertei os olhos em sua direção, tentando esconder o efeito que as palavras dela

tiveram sobre mim.

– Diga por favor, srta. Haruno.

– Agora – ela disse, com ainda mais urgência.

– Então você quer ser a mandona agora?

Ela me lançou um olhar que encolheria o pau de qualquer homem menos cheio de si, e eu ri da situação. A srta. Haruno realmente tinha muita coragem.

– Ainda bem que estou me sentindo generoso hoje.

Tirei rapidamente o cinto e abaixei a calça, então ergui seu corpo e enfiei com força. Deus, ela era incrível. Melhor que qualquer coisa. Isso ajudava a explicar por que eu não conseguia tirá-la da minha cabeça, e uma pequena voz disse que eu provavelmente nunca me cansaria disso.

– Caralho – murmurei.

A srta. Haruno perdeu o fôlego e senti seus músculos se apertarem enquanto me envolviam. Ela mordeu o ombro do meu casaco e passou uma perna ao redor do meu corpo quando comecei a estocar mais rápido e mais forte, apertando-a contra a parede. Alguém poderia entrar na escada e me flagrar comendo ela, mas eu não estava nem aí. Eu precisava tirá-la do meu sistema. Ela levantou a cabeça do meu ombro e foi me mordendo pelo pescoço até chegar ao meu lábio inferior.

– Quase – ela gemeu enquanto apertava a perna no meu quadril pedindo para enfiar mais fundo. – Estou quase gozando.

 _ **Perfeito.**_ Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e cabelos para abafar meu gemido quando gozei forte e repentinamente dentro dela, apertando sua bunda com as mãos. Antes que ela pudesse continuar se esfregando em mim, eu tirei e a coloquei de pé em suas pernas bambas. Ela me encarou com um olhar raivoso. A escadaria se encheu com um silêncio pesado.

– Você está brincando? – ela disse, arfando alto. Sua cabeça pendeu para trás e encostou na parede com um som abafado.

– Obrigado, isso foi fantástico – puxei minhas calças, que estavam abaixadas até os joelhos.

– Você é um filho da puta.

– Você já disse isso antes – murmurei, olhando para baixo enquanto puxava o zíper. Quando olhei de novo para cima, ela tinha ajeitado o vestido, mas ainda parecia lindamente desarrumada, e parte de mim desejou esticar o braço para acariciá-la até fazê-la gozar. Mas uma parte maior se satisfazia ainda mais com a frustração raivosa em seu olhar. – Faça para os outros aquilo que você quer que façam para você.

– Pena que você é uma transa tão ruim – ela respondeu calmamente. A srta. Haruno se virou para continuar descendo as escadas, mas parou abruptamente e girou de volta. – E ainda bem que estou tomando pílula. Obrigada por perguntar, filho da puta.

Assisti enquanto ela desaparecia escada abaixo, e então voltei para minha sala. Joguei meu corpo na cadeira, passei as mãos no cabelo e tirei sua calcinha rasgada do bolso do meu casaco. Por um momento encarei o tecido de seda branco, segurando-o entre os dedos, então abri a gaveta e guardei a peça ao lado da calcinha da noite passada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cretino Irresistível**

 **Christina Lauren**

 **AVISO:**

Esta fanfiction é uma adaptação do livro Cretino Irresistível de Christina Lauren. A história é de autoria dela e os personagens pertencem ao anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto

Uma estagiária ambiciosa. Um executivo perfeccionista. E um relacionamento ardente e totalmente perigoso!

Esperta, dedicada, prestes a cursar um MBA, Sakura Haruno tem apenas um único problema: seu chefe, Sasuke Uchiha. Ele é exigente, insensível, sem consideração – e completamente irresistível. Um belo cretino. Sasuke acaba de retornar da França para assumir um cargo importante na empresa de comunicações de sua família. Mas o que ele não poderia imaginar era que a pessoa que o ajudava enquanto ele estava no exterior era essa criatura linda, provocadora e totalmente irritante que agora ele tem de ver todos os dias. Ele nunca foi do tipo que se envolve em relacionamentos no ambiente de trabalho, mas Sakura é tão tentadora que ele está disposto a flexibilizar essa regra – ou quebrá-la de uma vez – para tê-la. Por todo o escritório! Mas o desejo que um sente pelo outro cresce tanto que Sasuke e Sakura terão de decidir o que estão dispostos a perder para ganhar um ao outro.

 **Capítulo 03**

Como eu consegui descer aquelas escadas sem me matar é algo que nunca vou entender. Corri de lá como se estivesse pegando fogo, deixando o sr. Uchiha sozinho na escadaria com o queixo caído, as roupas desalinhadas e o cabelo para trás, como se ele tivesse sofrido um ataque.

Passando direto pela cafeteria do 14º andar e pulando o último pavimento com um só movimento – tarefa nada fácil com esses sapatos –, abri a porta de metal e me encostei na parede, arfando. _**O que foi que acabou de acontecer?**_ _**Eu transei com meu chefe na escada?**_ Tomei fôlego e coloquei as mãos na frente da boca.

 _Eu tinha mandado ele fazer isso?_ Oh, Deus. O que há de errado comigo? Atordoada, arrastei meu corpo pela parede e subi alguns lances de escada até o banheiro mais próximo. Olhei rapidamente para ter certeza que não havia ninguém ali, então fechei o trinco na porta principal. Ao me aproximar do espelho, estremeci. Parecia que eu tinha passado por uma centrífuga e depois sido posta para secar. Meu cabelo estava um pesadelo. Todas as minhas ondas, que penteei com tanto cuidado, estavam agora completamente embaraçadas.

Aparentemente, o Sr. Uchiha gostava do meu cabelo solto. Eu precisava me lembrar disso. Espere. _O quê?!_ De onde eu tinha tirado isso? Eu certamente não precisava me lembrar disso. Soquei a pia e me aproximei para medir o estrago. Meus lábios estavam inchados, minha maquiagem estava borrada. Meu vestido estava esticado, praticamente pendurado no meu corpo, e mais uma vez eu estava sem calcinha.

 **Filho. Da. Puta.** Era a segunda calcinha. O que ele fazia com elas, afinal de contas?

– Oh, Deus – eu disse, entrando em pânico. Será que a primeira calcinha ficou jogada na sala de conferência? Será que ele lembrou de jogar fora? Eu deveria perguntar, só para ter certeza. Mas não. Eu não lhe daria a satisfação de sequer reconhecer essa... essa... o que era isso?

Balancei a cabeça, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Deus, eu armara uma imensa confusão. Quando cheguei ao trabalho naquela manhã, eu tinha um plano. Iria entrar lá, jogar o recibo naquele rostinho bonito e mandar ele enfiar no cu. Mas acontece que ele estava tão sexy naquele terno Prada cinza, e o cabelo todo arrumado como se estivesse gritando "Transe comigo", que eu simplesmente perdi qualquer pensamento coerente. _**Patético**_. O que esse cara tinha que transformava meu cérebro em geleia e molhava minha calcinha inteira?

Isso não era bom. Como eu conseguiria encará-lo sem ficar imaginando ele pelado? Certo, bom, não pelado em si. Tecnicamente, eu ainda não o vira completamente nu, mas o que vira já era o suficiente para causar um arrepio por todo o meu corpo.

Oh, não. _Eu acabei de usar a palavra "ainda"?_ Eu poderia pedir demissão. Pensei nisso por um instante, mas não gostei da maneira como me senti. Eu amava meu trabalho, e o sr. Uchiha podia ser o maior babaca do mundo, mas eu conseguira lidar com isso por nove meses e – com exceção das últimas 24 horas – sabia controlá-lo como ninguém. E, por mais que odiasse admitir, eu adorava assisti-lo trabalhando. Ele era um cretino porque era intensamente impaciente e ao mesmo tempo obcecado pela perfeição; ele esperava de todos o mesmo padrão que mantinha para si mesmo e não aceitava nada menos do que o melhor de cada um. Mesmo que nem sempre gostasse de seus métodos, eu tinha de admitir que sempre gostei de sua expectativa de que eu trabalharia mais duro, melhor e de que eu faria qualquer coisa para conseguir resultados.

Ele realmente era um gênio do mundo do marketing, sua família inteira era. E isso era a outra coisa a se considerar. Sua família. Meu pai morava em Dakota do Norte e, quando eu começara como recepcionista ainda na faculdade, Fugaku Uchiha fora muito bondoso comigo. Todos eles foram. O irmão de Sasuke, Itachi, era outro executivo sênior e o cara mais legal que eu já conhecera. Eu amava todos ali, então pedir demissão simplesmente não era uma opção.

O problema maior era minha bolsa de estágio. Eu precisava apresentar minha experiência no mundo real para a banca da JT Miller antes de completar meu MBA, e queria que minha tese fosse espetacular. Foi por isso que fiquei na RMG: Sasuke Uchiha me ofereceu a conta da Papadakis – o plano de marketing da empreiteira multibilionária –, o que era maior do que o projeto de qualquer colega meu. Se eu saísse agora, quatro meses não seriam suficientes para começar em outro lugar e arrumar algo decente para apresentar... ou seriam?

Não. Definitivamente eu não poderia deixar a Uchiha Media. Com isso decidido, eu sabia que precisava de um plano de ação. Precisava manter minha postura profissional e me certificar de que o sr. Uchiha e eu nunca, jamais, cairíamos em tentação, mesmo que fosse de longe a transa mais quente e intensa de toda a minha vida... eu teria de ser forte, mesmo com ele me impedindo de gozar. Maldito.

Eu era uma mulher forte e independente. Tinha uma carreira para construir e trabalhara ridiculamente duro para chegar onde estava. Minha mente e meu corpo não se guiam pela luxúria. Eu precisava apenas lembrar do quão estúpido ele era. Ele era um sedutor barato, arrogante, chauvinista, que pensava que todo mundo ao seu redor era idiota. Sorri para mim mesma no espelho e percorri minha coleção de memórias recentes de Sasuke Uchiha.

" _Eu agradeço que você tenha preparado café para mim ao fazer o seu próprio, srta. Haruno, mas, se eu quisesse lama para beber, eu teria enterrado minha xícara no jardim hoje de manhã._ "

" _Se você for insistir em castigar o teclado como se estivesse caçando ratos na sua cidadezinha, srta. Haruno, eu peço que mantenha a porta entre as nossas salas fechada._ "

" _Você tem alguma boa razão para demorar tanto com o rascunho dos contratos? Seu hábito de ficar sonhando acordada com os garotos da fazenda está tomando todo seu tempo?_ "

Inferno, na verdade, isso seria mais fácil do que eu pensava. Sentindo uma nova brisa de determinação, ajeitei meu vestido, arrumei o cabelo e marchei, sem calcinha e confiante, para fora do banheiro. Rapidamente peguei o café que tinha ido buscar e me dirigi para minha sala, evitando as escadas.

Abri a sala e entrei. A porta para o escritório do sr. Uchiha estava fechada e não havia barulho nenhum lá dentro. Talvez ele tivesse saído. Só se eu estivesse com sorte. Sentei em minha cadeira, peguei minha nécessaire na gaveta e arrumei a maquiagem antes de voltar a trabalhar. A última coisa que eu queria era dar de cara com ele, mas, como eu não pretendia me demitir, em algum momento teria de enfrentar a situação. Quando olhei para o calendário, lembrei que na segunda-feira o sr. Uchiha teria uma apresentação para os outros executivos. Estremeci quando percebi que isso significava que eu teria de falar com ele ainda naquele dia para preparar o material. Ele também tinha uma convenção em San Diego no mês seguinte, o que significava que eu não só teria de ficar no mesmo hotel que ele, mas também no avião, no carro da empresa e em qualquer reunião que surgisse. Não, imagina, não haveria constrangimento algum.

Durante a hora seguinte, fiquei olhando de tempos em tempos para sua porta. E, cada vez que fazia isso, meu estômago começava a embrulhar. Isso era ridículo! O que havia de errado comigo? Fechei o arquivo que, sem sucesso, estava tentando ler e baixei a cabeça nas minhas mãos no mesmo instante em que ouvi a porta se abrindo.

O sr. Uchiha saiu de lá, sem olhar nos meus olhos. Ele tinha arrumado as roupas, estava com o casaco pendurado no braço e tinha uma maleta na mão, mas o cabelo ainda estava bagunçado.

– Estou encerrando por hoje – ele disse, estranhamente calmo. – Cancele meus compromissos e faça os ajustes necessários.

– Sr. Uchiha – eu disse, fazendo-o parar com a mão na maçaneta –, por favor, não se esqueça que o senhor tem uma apresentação para o comitê executivo na segunda-feira às dez – falei, com ele de costas para mim. Ele ficou parado como uma estátua, os músculos tensos. – Se o senhor preferir, eu posso preparar as planilhas, os portfólios e os slides na sala de conferência às nove e meia.

Certo, eu até que estava gostando disso. Não havia nada na postura dele que dissesse "estou confortável". Ele assentiu brevemente e começou a sair, quando eu o impedi novamente.

– E, sr. Uchiha? – acrescentei suavemente. – Preciso da sua assinatura nesses relatórios de despesas antes que o senhor vá embora.

Seus ombros caíram e ele expirou com força. Girou nos calcanhares para se dirigir até minha mesa e, ainda sem encontrar meus olhos, se abaixou e percorreu os papéis com o olhar, procurando o lugar das assinaturas. Coloquei uma caneta na mesa.

– Por favor, assine na linha indicada, senhor.

Ele odiava ouvir uma ordem para fazer algo que já estava fazendo, e eu tive de conter uma risada. Pegando a caneta com raiva, ele vagarosamente levantou o queixo, trazendo seus olhos negros ao mesmo nível dos meus. Nós nos encaramos por uma eternidade, sem que nenhum dos dois desviasse o olhar. Por um breve momento, eu senti uma vontade irresistível de me inclinar, chupar seu lábio inferior e implorar que ele me tocasse.

– Não repasse minhas ligações – ele disse, ríspido, assinando rapidamente a última página e jogando a caneta na minha mesa. – Se acontecer uma emergência, ligue para o Itachi.

– Cretino – murmurei para mim mesma enquanto ele desaparecia.

Dizer que meu fim de semana foi um lixo seria um eufemismo. Eu mal comi, mal dormi, e o pouco sono que tive foi interrompido por fantasias do meu chefe nu em cima, em baixo, atrás de mim. Eu quase desejei a volta às aulas apenas para ter algo com que me distrair.

Acordei no sábado de manhã frustrada e mal-humorada, mas consegui me concentrar e cuidar da casa e das compras. Porém, no domingo de manhã, eu não tive tanta sorte. Acordei com um sobressalto, arfando e tremendo, meu corpo todo suado e contorcido em meio aos lençóis de algodão. Tivera um sonho tão intenso que até cheguei a um orgasmo: o sr. Uchiha e eu estávamos na sala de conferência novamente, mas desta vez completamente nus. Ele estava deitado de costas e eu o cavalgava, meu corpo deslizando para frente e para trás, subindo e descendo em seu pau. Ele me tocava por inteiro: ao lado do rosto, no pescoço, entre os seios, até chegar nos quadris, onde guiava meus movimentos. Eu me despedacei quando nossos olhos se encontraram.

– Merda – grunhi quando pulei da cama. Isso estava indo rapidamente de mal a pior. Quem diria que trabalhar para um idiota resultaria em ser fodida contra uma janela fria no trabalho e ainda por cima gostar?

Liguei o chuveiro e, enquanto esperava a água esquentar, meus pensamentos começaram a divagar novamente. Eu queria vê-lo olhando para cima no meio das minhas pernas, queria ver sua expressão enquanto subia em mim, enfiava lá dentro e sentia o quanto eu o desejava. Eu ansiava por ouvir sua voz dizendo meu nome quando ele gozasse.

Meu coração afundou no peito. Fantasiar sobre ele era um viagem sem volta para a terra dos problemas. Eu estava prestes a conseguir meu diploma. Ele era um executivo. Ele não tinha nada a perder, enquanto eu tinha tudo. Tomei banho e me arrumei rapidamente para meu almoço com Hinata e Temari.

Hinata e eu nos víamos todos os dias no trabalho, mas Temari, minha melhor amiga desde o colégio, era mais difícil de encontrar. Ela era uma compradora na Gucci e enchia meu armário com amostras e sobras de liquidação. Graças a ela e a seus descontos, eu possuía algumas das roupas mais lindas que o dinheiro podia comprar. Eu ainda pagava caro por elas, mas valia a pena. Tinha um bom salário na Uchiha Media, e minha bolsa cobria todos os custos com educação, mas ainda assim eu não poderia gastar 1900 dólares em um vestido sem depois querer cometer suicídio. Às vezes eu me pergunto se o Fugaku me paga tão bem porque sabe que sou a única que consegue lidar com seu filho. Ah, se ele soubesse de certas coisas...

Decidi que seria uma péssima ideia conversar com as garotas sobre o que estava acontecendo. Quer dizer, a Hinata trabalha para Itachi Uchiha e cruza com Sasuke a toda hora. De jeito nenhum eu poderia pedir que ela mantivesse esse tipo de segredo. Temari, por outro lado, chutaria o meu traseiro. Por quase um ano ela escutou minhas reclamações sobre o quão idiota ele era, e com certeza não ficaria feliz em saber que estávamos transando. Duas horas depois, eu estava sentada com minhas duas melhores amigas, bebendo uma batida de champanhe e frutas no pátio de nosso restaurante favorito, conversando sobre homens, roupas e trabalho. Temari me surpreendeu com um vestido feito com o tecido mais suntuoso que eu já tinha visto. Estava dentro de uma sacola pendurada na cadeira ao meu lado.

– Então, como vai o trabalho? – Temari perguntou, entre uma mordida e outra em seu melão. – Aquele imbecil do seu chefe ainda está te enchendo o saco, Sakura?

– Ai, aquele cretino irresistível – Hinata suspirou, e eu fiquei olhando para minha batida de champanhe. Ela colocou uma uva na boca e começou a falar: – Deus, você precisa ver ele, Temari. Esse é o apelido mais perfeito que já ouvi. Ele é um deus. É sério. Não tem nada de errado com ele, fisicamente. O rosto perfeito, corpo, roupas, cabelo... Oh, Deus, o cabelo. Ele tem aquele tipo de cabelo que parece cuidadosamente desarrumado – ela disse, fazendo um gesto em sua própria cabeça. – Como se tivesse acabado de transar com alguém. Eu revirei os olhos. Não precisava que me lembrassem daquele cabelo. – Mas... e não sei o que a Sakura te contou... ele é terrível – continuou Hinata, ficando cada vez mais séria. – Quer dizer, depois de quinze minutos de conversa, eu quis furar todos os pneus do carro dele. É o maior idiota que já conheci.

Quase engasguei com um pedaço de abacaxi. Se a Hinata soubesse... Realmente, o cara era abençoado em se tratando de anatomia. Era injusto condená-lo por isso.

– Mas por que ele é tão idiota assim?

– Vai saber... – Hinata disse, e então piscou como se estivesse tentando entender os motivos. – Talvez a infância tenha sido difícil.

– Você já viu a família dele? – eu perguntei, com ceticismo. – Eles até parecem ter saído de uma daquelas pinturas do Norman Rockwell de tão perfeitos que são.

– É verdade – ela reconheceu. – Talvez seja algum tipo de mecanismo de defesa. Tipo, ele pode ser cruel assim porque sente que precisa trabalhar mais duro do que qualquer um para provar que não é só um rostinho bonito que conseguiu um cargo de chefia.

Eu ri.

– Não existe uma razão por trás disso. Ele pensa que todo mundo deveria se importar e trabalhar tanto quanto ele, mas a maioria das pessoas não pensa assim. E isso irrita ele.

– Você está defendendo ele, Sakura? – Hinata perguntou com um sorriso de surpresa no rosto.

– Definitivamente não.

Percebi que os olhos verdes de Temari estavam me encarando e se apertaram num silêncio acusador. Eu tinha reclamado bastante do meu chefe para ela nos últimos meses, mas talvez eu tivesse "esquecido" de mencionar o fato de que ele era lindo.

– Sakura, o seu chefe é um gostosão? Você estava escondendo isso de mim? – ela perguntou.

– Ele é bonitão, mas sua personalidade é muito difícil de aguentar – tentei parecer o mais indiferente possível. Temari sabia como ler todos os meus pensamentos.

– Bom – ela disse, levantando os ombros e tomando um longo gole de sua batida –, talvez ele viva irritado porque tem um pau pequeno.

Bebi o resto do meu champanhe enquanto minhas duas amigas riam sem parar. Na segunda-feira de manhã, eu estava um pilha de nervos enquanto entrava no prédio da empresa. Tinha tomado uma decisão: não iria sacrificar meu emprego por causa da nossa falta de juízo. Eu queria encerrar essa posição com uma apresentação perfeita para a banca examinadora do MBA, e então sair e seguir com a minha carreira. Chega de sexo, chega de fantasias. Eu poderia tranquilamente trabalhar – apenas profissionalmente – com o sr. Uchiha por mais alguns meses.

Sentindo necessidade de incrementar minha confiança, usei o vestido novo que a Temari me deu. Ele acentuava minhas curvas sem ser muito provocativo. Mas minha arma secreta era minha calcinha. Sempre gostei de lingeries caras, e desde cedo aprendi onde encontrar os melhores preços. Vestir algo sexy debaixo das minhas roupas faz eu me sentir poderosa, e a calcinha que eu estava usando com certeza cumpria essa função. Na frente, era de seda preta enfeitada com bordados, e a parte de trás era formada por uma série de fitas de tule que se entrecruzavam no centro, onde havia um gracioso laço preto. Com cada passo, o tecido do vestido acariciava minha pele. Hoje eu poderia aguentar qualquer coisa que o sr. Uchiha dissesse, e poderia dizer tudo de volta se fosse preciso.

Cheguei cedo para ter tempo de preparar a apresentação. Não fazia exatamente parte do meu trabalho, mas o sr. Uchiha se recusava a ter uma assistente exclusiva para isso, e quando ele fazia as coisas sozinho as apresentações acabavam sendo um desastre no campo das amenidades: nada de café ou comida, apenas uma sala cheia de gente, slides e folhetos perfeitos e, como sempre, trabalho sem fim.

O saguão do prédio – um vasto espaço com a altura de três andares, que reluzia com granito polido no chão e mármore nas paredes – estava vazio. Quando as portas do elevador se fecharam atrás de mim, comecei a me preparar mentalmente, lembrando de todas as discussões que tivemos e dos comentários maldosos que ele fazia.

" _Digite, não escreva nada à mão. Sua caligrafia parece a de uma criança da terceira série, srta. Haruno._ "

" _Se eu quisesse ouvir toda a sua conversa com sua conselheira de graduação, eu deixaria minha porta aberta e pegaria um balde de pipoca. Por favor, fale mais baixo."_

Eu conseguiria fazer isso. Aquele cretino escolhera a mulher errada para maltratar, e eu não iria deixar ele me intimidar. Passei a mão pelas curvas da minha bunda e sorri determinada. Calcinha do poder. Como eu já esperava, o escritório ainda estava vazio quando cheguei. Juntei tudo o que seria necessário para a apresentação e me dirigi à sala de conferência. Tentei ignorar as imagens que surgiram em minha mente ao rever as grandes janelas e a enorme mesa.

 _ **Pare com isso, corpo. Cérebro, faça alguma coisa.**_ Olhando ao redor da sala ensolarada, preparei os arquivos e o laptop na mesa e ajudei os funcionários que serviam a comida a arrumar o café da manhã junto à parede do fundo.

Vinte minutos depois, as propostas estavam engatilhadas, o projetor estava preparado e as bebidas também. Com tempo sobrando, acabei me aproximando das janelas. Estiquei o braço e toquei o vidro liso, arrebatada pela lembrança das sensações: o calor de seu corpo contra minhas costas, o frio do vidro contra meus seios e o som animalesco de sua voz no meu ouvido.

" _Apenas diga. E eu prometo que vou fazer você gozar."_

Fechei os olhos e me inclinei, pressionando as palmas das mãos e a testa contra a janela, e permiti que o poder das memórias tomasse conta de mim. Fui arrancada de minhas fantasias pelo som de alguém limpando a garganta.

– Sonhando acordada no trabalho?

– Sr. Uchiha – engoli em seco, minha mente começando a girar. Nossos olhos se encontraram e mais uma vez fui atingida por sua beleza. Ele quebrou o contato visual para examinar a sala.

– Srta. Haruno – ele disse, cada palavra soando ríspida e cortante –, vou fazer a apresentação no quarto andar.

– Como é? – perguntei, com a irritação invadindo meu corpo. – Por quê? Sempre usamos esta sala. E por que você esperou até o último minuto para me dizer isso?

– Porque eu sou o chefe – ele rugiu, apoiando-se em seus punhos fechados sobre a mesa. – Sou eu quem faz as regras, e sou eu quem decide onde e quando as coisas acontecem. Talvez se você não estivesse tão compenetrada olhando pelas janelas, poderia ter confirmado comigo os detalhes hoje de manhã.

Minha mente foi inundada por imagens das minhas mãos agarrando a garganta dele. Tive de exercer todo o autocontrole que possuía para não pular sobre a mesa e estrangulá-lo. Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu em seu rosto.

– Que seja – eu disse, engolindo minha irritação. – Nenhuma boa decisão parece ser tomada nesta sala, de qualquer maneira.

Quando entrei na outra sala de conferência, meus olhos imediatamente se encontraram com os do sr. Uchiha. Sentado em sua cadeira, ele juntou as mãos à sua frente como sempre fazia. Era o retrato perfeito da impaciência. Típico.

Então, notei a pessoa ao meu lado: Fugaku Uchiha.

– Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso, Sakura – ele disse, tomando uma pilha de pastas dos meus braços para que eu pudesse manobrar com mais facilidade o carrinho cheio de comida.

– Obrigada, sr. Uchiha – lancei um olhar frio ao seu filho e meu chefe.

– Sakura – disse o velho sr. Uchiha, rindo. Ele pegou alguns folhetos e começou a distribuir para as pessoas ao redor da mesa –, quantas vezes preciso dizer para você me chamar de Fugaku?

Ele era tão bonito quanto seus dois filhos. Os três Uchiha eram altos e musculosos, e compartilhavam os mesmos traços esculpidos. Desde que eu o conhecera, os cabelos grisalhos de Fugaku tinham embranquecido de vez, mas ele ainda era um dos homens mais bonitos que eu já vira.

Sorri agradecida para ele, sentei e disse:

– Como vai a Mikoto?

– Ela está bem. Continua me perguntando quando você vai jantar com a gente – ele acrescentou, jogando uma piscadela. Eu não deixei de perceber o jovem Uchiha bufando de irritação ao meu lado.

– Por favor, mande um "olá" para ela.

Ouvi passos atrás de mim e uma mão puxou gentilmente minha orelha.

– Oi, criança! – disse Itachi Uchiha, sorrindo para mim. Então se virou para falar com o resto da sala. – Desculpem pelo atraso. Achei que iríamos nos encontrar no andar de vocês.

Joguei um olhar malicioso com o canto do olho para meu chefe. A pilha de folhetos voltou para mim e entreguei uma cópia para ele.

– Aqui está, sr. Uchiha.

Sem nem mesmo olhar para mim, ele agarrou os folhetos e começou a folheá-los. _Estúpido_. Quando fui me sentar, a voz grave de Itachi disse:

– Ah, Sakura, enquanto fiquei lá em cima esperando, encontrei isto no chão – andei até onde ele estava e vi dois botões prateados antigos em sua mão. – Você poderia tentar descobrir se alguém perdeu? Eles parecem caros.

Senti meu rosto derreter. Tinha esquecido completamente da minha blusa rasgada.

– Hum... claro.

– Itachi , posso dar uma olhada nesses botões? – disse o cretino de repente, tomando-os das mãos de seu irmão. Ele se virou para mim com um sorriso. – Você não tem uma blusa com botões iguais?

Olhei rapidamente ao redor da sala; Itachi e Fugaku já estavam absorvidos em outra conversa, sem perceber o que acontecia entre nós.

– Não – eu disse, tentando soar o mais desinteressada possível. – Não tenho.

– Você tem certeza? – tomando meu pulso, ele percorreu com o dedo desde meu braço até a palma da minha mão, onde colocou os botões e a fechou.

Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta e meu coração batia ferozmente contra o peito. Tirei a mão rapidamente, como se tivesse sofrido uma queimadura.

– Tenho certeza.

– Eu podia jurar que a blusa que você vestiu no outro dia tinha botões prateados. Aquela blusa rosa, sabe? Eu lembro porque notei que um deles estava meio solto quando você foi me procurar no escritório.

Senti meu rosto queimar ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. O que ele estava fazendo? Por acaso ele queria insinuar que eu tinha armado para que ficássemos sozinhos na sala de conferência? Inclinando e chegando mais perto, com sua respiração quente no meu ouvido, ele sussurrou:

– Você realmente deveria ser mais cuidadosa.

Tentei manter a calma ao afastar minha mão.

– Seu cretino – respondi com os dentes cerrados antes que ele se afastasse, parecendo surpreso. Mas por que estava surpreso, como se fosse eu quem tivesse quebrado as regras? Uma coisa era ser um babaca comigo, mas colocar em risco minha reputação na frente de outros executivos? Ele iria ouvir umas verdades mais tarde!

Durante a reunião, trocamos olhares, meus olhos cheios de raiva e os dele, de incerteza. Encarei as planilhas na minha frente sempre que possível para evitá-lo. Assim que tudo acabou, juntei minhas coisas e saí correndo de lá. Mas, como esperado, ele veio logo atrás de mim para o elevador. Ficamos em silêncio enquanto subíamos para o nosso andar.

Por que o elevador era tão devagar, e por que alguém em cada andar tinha de decidir chamá-lo justo naquele momento? As pessoas ao nosso redor falavam ao telefone, folheavam papéis, discutiam planos para o almoço. O som das vozes aumentou até se tornar um burburinho alto, praticamente cobrindo os palavrões que eu dizia em minha mente para o sr. Uchiha. Ao passarmos pelo 11º andar, o elevador estava quase lotado. Quando a porta abriu e mais três pessoas decidiram entrar, eu acabei sendo empurrada para ainda mais perto dele, com minhas costas encostando em seu peito e minha bunda em seu... oh.

Senti o resto de seu corpo enrijecer sutilmente e ouvi sua boca respirando fundo. Em vez de me pressionar contra ele, me afastei o máximo que podia. Mas ele esticou o braço e agarrou minha cintura, puxando meu corpo de volta.

– Eu gosto de me apertar contra essa bunda – ele murmurou, com a voz macia e quente no meu ouvido. – Onde você...

– Estou a dois segundos de te castrar com meu calcanhar.

Ele me puxou ainda mais perto.

– Por que você de repente ficou mais bravinha do que o normal?

Virei a cabeça e disse, quase sussurrando:

– Porque é típico de você fazer eu parecer, na frente do seu pai, uma puta querendo subir na carreira.

Ele deixou a mão cair e ficou boquiaberto.

– Não – piscou. Piscou de novo. – O quê?! – o sr. Uchiha confuso até que ficava atraente. _Cretino!_ – Eu estava só brincando.

– E se eles escutaram você falando aquilo?

– Eles não escutaram.

– Mas poderiam.

Ele genuinamente parecia não ter pensado nisso, e provavelmente não pensou mesmo. Para ele era fácil ficar brincando, já que era o chefe. Ele era o executivo obcecado com o trabalho. Mas eu era a garota que ainda estava na metade do caminho. Uma pessoa ao lado olhou em nossa direção e nós imediatamente nos ajeitamos. Eu bati com o cotovelo nas suas costelas, e ele beliscou minha bunda com tanta força que me fez perder o ar.

– Não vou pedir desculpas – ele disse disfarçadamente.

 _ **É claro que não. Babaca**_. Ele se apertou contra mim novamente, e senti o tamanho de sua ereção, que tinha crescido ainda mais, e um calor traidor se espalhou no meio das minhas pernas. Chegamos ao 15º andar e algumas pessoas saíram. Estiquei o braço atrás de mim, deslizei a mão entre nós dois e a coloquei sobre seu pau. Ele exalou um suspiro quente em meu pescoço e sussurrou:

– Oh, sim.

E então, eu apertei.

– **Merda.** _Desculpa!_ – ele disse rispidamente em meu ouvido. Soltei e deixei a mão cair, sorrindo para mim mesma. – Deus, eu estava apenas brincando com você.

Décimo sexto andar. As últimas pessoas saíram apressadas, todas aparentemente se dirigindo para uma mesma reunião. Assim que as portas se fecharam e o elevador começou a se mexer, ouvi um grunhido vindo de trás e vi o sr. Uchiha jogar rapidamente sua mão no botão de parar o elevador. Seus olhos se voltaram para mim e estavam mais escuros do que eu jamais tinha visto. Em um único movimento, ele me pressionou contra a parede com seu corpo. Ele se afastou apenas tempo suficiente para me jogar um olhar raivoso e dizer:

– Não se mexa.

E, mesmo eu querendo mandar ele se foder, meu corpo implorava que eu obedecesse a qualquer coisa que ele dissesse. No meio dos arquivos que eu levava, ele pegou um papel adesivo e o colou na lente da câmera que ficava no teto. Seu rosto estava apenas a alguns centímetros do meu, sua respiração jogava lufadas de ar quente no meu pescoço.

– Eu nunca iria insinuar que você está tentando transar para subir na vida – ele exalou, se inclinando para cima de mim. – Você está pensando demais.

Afastei meu corpo o máximo que conseguia, tentando manter distância.

– E você não está pensando o suficiente. Estamos falando da minha carreira. Você tem todo o poder por aqui. Você não tem nada a perder.

– Eu tenho o poder? Você é quem veio se encostando no meu pau no elevador. É você quem está fazendo isso comigo.

Senti minha expressão suavizar; não estava acostumada a vê-lo mostrando vulnerabilidade, nem mesmo um pouco.

– Então, não me assuste.

Após uma longa pausa, ele assentiu. O som do prédio ao nosso redor preencheu o espaço vazio do elevador enquanto continuávamos a nos encarar. Um desejo por contato começou a aumentar em mim, primeiro no umbigo, depois descendo até o meio das pernas. Ele se inclinou para frente e lambeu meu queixo antes de cobrir meus lábios com os dele, e um gemido involuntário vibrou na minha garganta quando seu pau duro pressionou minha barriga. Meu corpo começou a agir por instinto e minha perna envolveu seu quadril, me apertando contra sua ereção, enquanto minhas mãos agarravam seus cabelos. Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para seus dedos encontrarem o fecho atrás do meu quadril. Meu vestido se abriu segundo sua vontade.

– Uma gatinha tão bravinha... – ele sussurrou. Colocando as mãos no meu ombro, olhou em meus olhos e deslizou o tecido até o chão. Minha pele se arrepiou quando ele tomou minha mão, girou meu corpo e pressionou minhas palmas contra a parede.

Tirou a presilha prateada que prendia meu cabelo, deixando-o cair pelas minhas costas nuas. Tomando os fios com as mãos, ele puxou minha cabeça com força para o lado, expondo meu pescoço. Beijos quentes e molhados percorreram minhas costas e ombros. Seu toque deixava uma centelha de eletricidade em cada centímetro de pele que tocava. Ele se ajoelhou atrás de mim, agarrou minha bunda e mordeu com vontade, provocando um suspiro agudo em mim antes de se levantar novamente.

Caramba, como ele consegue provocar essas coisas em mim?

– Você gosta disso? – seus dedos apertaram e puxaram meus seios. – De levar uma mordida na bunda?

– Talvez.

– Você é uma garota muito safada.

Soltei um gritinho de surpresa quando senti sua mão dar um forte tapa no lugar onde ele havia mordido, e, em seguida, gemi de prazer. Puxei o ar em mais um suspiro agudo quando suas mãos agarraram as fitas delicadas da minha calcinha e puxaram com força.

– Espere outra cobrança no cartão, cretino.

Ele riu de um jeito sombrio e me pressionou novamente contra a parede. Os painéis gelados de aço enviaram calafrios através do meu corpo, acordando memórias da janela naquela primeira vez. Tinha esquecido como era bom sentir o contraste – frio e calor, resistência e ele.

– Vale cada centavo – ele respondeu. Sua mão deslizou ao redor da minha cintura e pela barriga, descendo até que seu dedo pousou sobre meu clitóris. – Sabe, eu acho que você usa essas calcinhas apenas para me provocar.

 _Será que ele estava certo? Será que eu estava delirando ao pensar que eram apenas para mim?_ A pressão de seu toque causava aflição, seus dedos pressionavam e liberavam me fazendo querer mais. Movendo-se mais para baixo, ele parou bem na minha entrada.

– Você está tão molhada. Deus, você deve ter ficado pensando nisso a manhã toda.

– Vá se foder – eu disse, perdendo o fôlego e jogando meu corpo para trás quando seus dedos finalmente entraram.

– Diga. Diga e eu te darei o que você quer – um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro, e a sensação me fez soltar um grito.

Balancei a cabeça, mas meu corpo me traía novamente. Ele soava tão carente; suas palavras eram provocantes e controladoras, mas eu sentia como se ele também estivesse implorando. Fechei os olhos, tentando limpar meus pensamentos, mas aquilo tudo era demais. Seu corpo vestido contra minha pele nua, o som de sua voz áspera e a sensação de seus longos dedos entrando e saindo deixaram-me à beira do abismo. Sua outra mão se esticou, beliscando firmemente meu mamilo por cima do sutiã, e gemi alto. Eu estava quase lá.

– Diga – ele rugiu no meu ouvido quando seu polegar esfregou meu clitóris. – Não quero te ver toda bravinha comigo pelo resto do dia.

Eu cedi e finalmente sussurrei:

– Eu quero você dentro de mim – ele soltou um grave e lento gemido, e sua testa pousou no meu ombro quando começou a mexer mais rápido, enfiando e circulando. Seus quadris sustentavam minha bunda, sua ereção se esfregava contra mim. – Oh, Deus – gemi, enquanto meu orgasmo se pronunciava e cada pensamento se concentrava no prazer que implorava para ser liberado.

E então o som rítmico de nossa respiração e gemidos foi interrompido pelo toque agudo do interfone. Ficamos paralisados quando a percepção de onde estávamos nos acertou como um soco. O sr. Uchiha praguejou ao se afastar de mim e atender a chamada.

Virando, agarrei meu vestido, joguei-o sobre os ombros e comecei a me ajeitar com mãos trêmulas.

– Sim – ele parecia tão calmo, não mostrava nem um pouco de falta de fôlego. Nossos olhos se encontraram. – Entendo... Não, nós estamos bem... – ele se abaixou e pegou minha calcinha rasgada do chão. – Não, simplesmente parou – ele ouviu a pessoa do outro lado da linha, enquanto esfregava o tecido de seda entre os dedos. – Tudo bem – terminou a conversa e desligou.

O elevador tremeu e voltou a subir. O sr. Uchiha olhou para a calcinha em sua mão e depois para mim. Então, sorriu, saindo de perto da parede e se aproximando de mim. Colocando uma mão ao lado da minha cabeça, ele se inclinou, passando o nariz ao longo do meu pescoço, e sussurrou:

– Cheirar você é tão bom quanto te foder. – Um pequeno suspiro escapou da minha garganta. – E isto – ele disse, girando a calcinha em sua mão – agora é meu.

O elevador finalmente chegou ao nosso andar. As portas se abriram e, sem nem mesmo uma rápida olhada para mim, ele guardou a calcinha no bolso do casaco e saiu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cretino Irresistível**

 **Christina Lauren**

 **AVISO:**

Esta fanfiction é uma adaptação do livro Cretino Irresistível de Christina Lauren. A história é de autoria dela e os personagens pertencem ao anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto

Uma estagiária ambiciosa. Um executivo perfeccionista. E um relacionamento ardente e totalmente perigoso!

Esperta, dedicada, prestes a cursar um MBA, Sakura Haruno tem apenas um único problema: seu chefe, Sasuke Uchiha. Ele é exigente, insensível, sem consideração – e completamente irresistível. Um belo cretino. Sasuke acaba de retornar da França para assumir um cargo importante na empresa de comunicações de sua família. Mas o que ele não poderia imaginar era que a pessoa que o ajudava enquanto ele estava no exterior era essa criatura linda, provocadora e totalmente irritante que agora ele tem de ver todos os dias. Ele nunca foi do tipo que se envolve em relacionamentos no ambiente de trabalho, mas Sakura é tão tentadora que ele está disposto a flexibilizar essa regra – ou quebrá-la de uma vez – para tê-la. Por todo o escritório! Mas o desejo que um sente pelo outro cresce tanto que Sasuke e Sakura terão de decidir o que estão dispostos a perder para ganhar um ao outro.

 **Capítulo 04**

Pânico. O sentimento que tomava conta de mim enquanto eu praticamente corria para minha sala só poderia ser descrito como puro pânico. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Sozinho com ela naquela pequena prisão de aço – seu cheiro, seus sons, sua pele – fizeram meu autocontrole evaporar. Eu estava me desintegrando. Essa mulher tinha um poder sobre mim diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse experimentado. Finalmente, na relativa segurança da minha sala, eu desabei no sofá. Afaguei meus cabelos, tentando me acalmar e reduzir minha ereção.

As coisas estavam indo de mal a pior. Desde o segundo em que ela me lembrou da reunião daquela manhã, eu sabia que de jeito nenhum eu conseguiria formar qualquer pensamento coerente, muito menos realizar uma apresentação inteira, não naquela maldita sala de conferência. Não poderia nem sentar naquela mesa. Encontrá-la inclinada contra a janela, mergulhada em pensamentos, fora suficiente para me deixar duro novamente.

Inventei uma desculpa qualquer para a reunião ser transferida para outro andar, e é claro que ela me repreendeu. Por que ela tinha de brigar comigo sempre? Fiz questão de lembrá-la quem era o chefe. Mas, assim como em todas as nossas discussões, ela jogou tudo de volta na minha cara. Tive um sobressalto quando ouvi uma batida alta do lado de fora do escritório. Seguida de outra. E mais uma. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Levantei e fui até a porta, abri e encontrei a srta. Haruno jogando suas pastas em diferentes pilhas.

Cruzei os braços e encostei na parede, apenas assistindo por um instante. A visão

dela tão brava não estava melhorando nem um pouco a situação dentro das minhas calças.

– Você se importa em me dizer qual é o seu problema?

Ela olhou para mim com se eu fosse o diabo em pessoa.

– Você está louco?

– Nem um pouco.

– Desculpe se estou um pouco nervosa – ela disse rispidamente, pegando uma pilha de pastas e jogando em uma gaveta.

– Eu não estou exatamente contente com...

– Sasuke! – disse meu pai, entrando de repente em meu escritório. – Bom trabalho na reunião. Itachi e eu acabamos de conversar com a Hana e o Kiba e eles estavam... – ele parou e ficou olhando para a srta. Haruno, que estava toda tensa apertando os punhos até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. – Sakura, querida, você está bem?

Ela se ajeitou e esticou os dedos, assentindo. Seu rosto estava lindamente corado, seus cabelos, graciosamente desarrumados. Por minha causa. Engoli em seco e me virei para olhar pela janela.

– Você não parece bem – meu pai disse, andando até ela e colocando a mão em sua testa. – Você está quente. Apertei a mandíbula enquanto via o reflexo dos dois pelo vidro. Uma estranha sensação subia pelas minhas costas. De onde isso está vindo?

– Na verdade... – ela disse –, estou mesmo me sentindo um pouco estranha.

– Bom, você deveria ir para casa. Com uma agenda de trabalho como a sua, e tendo acabado de terminar o semestre na faculdade, sem dúvida você...

– Temos um dia cheio hoje – eu disse, virando para encará-los. – Pensei em terminar a Beaumont, srta. Haruno – eu disse entre meus dentes cerrados.

Meu pai virou seu olhar profundo para mim.

– Tenho certeza que você pode se virar sozinho, Sasuke – então, virou-se para ela. – Você pode ir para casa.

– Obrigada, Fugaku – a srta. Haruno olhou para mim, levantando uma sobrancelha perfeitamente esculpida. – Vejo você amanhã de manhã, sr. Uchiha.

Assisti enquanto ela saía e meu pai fechava a porta. Ele se virou e olhou para mim com fogo nos olhos.

– O que foi? – perguntei.

– Você podia ser mais gentil com ela, Sasuke – ele se aproximou e sentou na ponta da mesa. – Você tem sorte de tê-la, sabia?

Revirei os olhos e balancei a cabeça.

– Se a personalidade dela fosse tão boa quanto sua habilidade com o Power Point, nós não teríamos nenhum problema.

Ele me cortou com um olhar pesado.

– Sua mãe ligou e pediu para lembrar-lhe do jantar hoje à noite. Itachi e Guren vão aparecer com o bebê.

– Estarei lá.

Ele se aproximou da porta, parou e olhou para mim novamente.

– Não se atrase.

– Não vou. Deus! – ele sabia muito bem que não me atraso para nada, nem mesmo algo tão simples quanto um jantar em família. Itachi, por outro lado, vai chegar atrasado até para o próprio funeral. Finalmente sozinho, entrei na minha sala e desabei na cadeira. Certo, talvez eu estivesse um pouco nervoso. Coloquei a mão dentro do bolso e puxei o que restou da calcinha, pronto para jogar na gaveta junto às outras, quando notei a etiqueta. Era da marca Agent Provocateur.

Ela tinha gastado um bom dinheiro. E isso despertou minha curiosidade. Abri a gaveta para examinar as outras. La Perla. Bom, essa mulher levava sua lingerie a sério. Talvez eu devesse parar em uma loja da La Perla e pelo menos checar o quanto minha coleção estava custando para ela. Passei a mão no cabelo e joguei as calcinhas de volta, fechando a gaveta com força. Eu estava oficialmente ficando maluco.

Por mais que me esforçasse, não consegui me concentrar em nada durante o dia todo. Mesmo após um almoço vigoroso, ainda não conseguia tirar minha mente dos eventos da manhã. Às três da tarde, eu sabia que tinha de sair dali. Andei até o elevador e resmunguei ao lembrar-me dos detalhes. Então optei pelas escadas – só para depois perceber que aquele era um erro ainda pior. Desci correndo os dezoito andares. Mais tarde, ao chegar à casa dos meus pais, senti um pouco da tensão ir embora. Entrei na cozinha e fui imediatamente envolvido com o cheiro familiar da comida da minha mãe e com o som da conversa animada dos meus pais na sala de jantar.

– Sasuke! – disse minha mãe quando entrei na sala. Abaixei e beijei seu rosto, parando por um breve instante para deixá-la tentar arrumar meu cabelo. Quando ela finalmente deu sossego, peguei uma grande vasilha que ela carregava e a coloquei na mesa, roubando uma cenoura como pagamento.

– Onde está Itachi? – perguntei, olhando em direção à sala de estar.

– Eles ainda não chegaram – meu pai respondeu enquanto entrava. Itachi já era conhecido por seus atrasos, mas, com sua esposa e filha, teriam sorte se algum dia conseguissem sair de casa. Caminhei até o bar da sala para preparar um dry martini para minha mãe.

Vinte minutos depois, um som caótico surgiu no saguão principal e eu me dirigi até lá para cumprimentar meu irmão e a família. Um corpinho pequeno e instável com um sorriso cheio de dentes se atirou em meus joelhos.

– Sasu! – gritou a pequena garota.

Levantei Sanae no ar e enchi seu rosto de beijos.

– Deus, você é patético – resmungou Itachi ao passar do meu lado.

– E você não?

– Vocês dois deveriam calar a boca, se querem minha opinião – acrescentou Guren, seguindo seu marido até a sala de jantar.

Sanae era a primeira neta e a princesinha da família. Como de costume, ela preferia passar o jantar sentada no meu colo e eu tentava comer fazendo meu melhor para evitar sua "ajuda". Eu definitivamente era louco por ela.

– Sasuke, eu queria te pedir uma coisa – disse minha mãe, me passando a garrafa de vinho. – Você poderia convidar a Sakura para jantar na semana que vem e fazer seu melhor para convencê-la a aceitar?

Grunhi em resposta e recebi de meu pai um rápido chute na canela.

– Deus. Por que todo mundo quer tanto que ela venha aqui? – perguntei.

Minha mãe se ajeitou, mostrando sua melhor expressão de firmeza maternal.

– Ela está sozinha numa cidade estranha e...

– Mãe – interrompi –, ela mora aqui desde a faculdade. Ela tem 26 anos. Já não é uma cidade estranha para ela.

– Você está certo, Sasuke – ela respondeu com uma rara irritação na voz. – Ela veio para estudar na faculdade, se formou com honras, trabalhou com seu pai por alguns anos e se mudou para o seu departamento, e é a melhor funcionária que você já teve. E tudo isso enquanto frequenta a escola à noite para o MBA. Eu acho que a Sakura é fantástica e gostaria de apresentar uma pessoa para ela.

Meu garfo congelou no meio do caminho para minha boca enquanto eu digeria aquelas palavras. Minha mãe queria arrumar um namorado para a srta. Haruno? Tentei lembrar-me de todos os homens solteiros que conhecíamos e tive de descartar todos imediatamente. Inari: baixinho demais. Idate: trepa com qualquer coisa que se mova. Sai: gay. Kankuro: burro. Bom, isso era estranho. Senti um aperto no peito, mas não tinha certeza do que era. Se pudesse nomear isso, seria... raiva? Por que eu sentiria raiva por minha mãe querer arrumar alguém para ela? Provavelmente porque você está dormindo com ela, seu burro. Bom, na verdade, "dormir" não era exatamente o que fazíamos. "Transar" era uma palavra mais apropriada. Certo, eu tinha transado com ela... duas vezes. Mas dizer que eu "estava transando" insinuaria uma intenção de continuar fazendo isso.

Ah, e também passei a mão nela no elevador e tinha uma coleção de suas calcinhas na minha gaveta. Pervertido. Passei as mãos no rosto.

– Certo. Vou conversar com ela. Mas não fique muito animada. Ela é tão charmosa quanto uma porta, portanto não vai ser fácil vender o seu peixe.

– Sabe – meu irmão acrescentou –, acho que todos aqui concordam que você é literalmente o único que tem dificuldade para se dar bem com ela.

Olhei ao redor da mesa, franzindo a testa ao vê-los concordando com meu irmão idiota. O resto da noite consistiu em mais conversa sobre como eu deveria tentar ser mais gentil com a srta. Haruno, e sobre o quanto todos adoravam ela, e sobre o quanto ela iria gostar do Sasori, que era filho do melhor amigo da minha mãe. Eu tinha esquecido completamente do Sasori. Certo, ele até que era razoável. Fora o fato de que até os quatorze ele brincava de Barbie com sua irmã e que chorava como uma menina quando levava uma bolada na oitava série. A srta. Haruno iria comer ele vivo. Ri para mim mesmo ao pensar nisso.

Também conversamos sobre as reuniões que teríamos naquela semana. Uma das grandes, na qual eu acompanharia meu pai e meu irmão, estava marcada para quinta-feira à tarde. Eu sabia que a srta. Haruno já tinha preparado tudo com antecedência. Por mais que odiasse admitir, ela sempre estava dois passos adiante e tinha tudo que eu precisava pronto para quando eu chegasse.

Fui embora prometendo que faria meu melhor para convencê-la a aceitar o jantar, embora, para ser honesto, eu nem sabia quando iria vê-la de novo. Eu tinha reuniões por toda a cidade e duvidava que, nos breves momentos que passaria no escritório, eu teria algo de bom para falar.

Na tarde seguinte, enquanto cruzávamos a avenida South Michigan, eu encarava a janela, imaginando se meu dia poderia piorar. Eu odeio ficar parado no trânsito. O escritório ficava a apenas dois quarteirões e eu estava seriamente considerando sair do carro e andar a pé. Já passava das quatro da tarde e tínhamos percorrido apenas três quarteirões nos últimos vinte minutos. **Perfeito.** Fechando os olhos, encostei a cabeça no banco e relembrei a reunião que acabara de ter.

Nada em particular deu errado, muito pelo contrário. Os clientes ficaram entusiasmados com nossa proposta e tudo ocorreu sem maiores complicações. Mas acontece que eu não conseguia escapar do meu mau humor. Itachi ficou me lembrando. a cada quinze minutos, que eu estava me comportando como um adolescente temperamental e, quando chegou o momento de assinar os contratos, eu queria dar uma surra nele. A toda hora ele ficava me perguntando qual era o meu problema e, francamente, não posso culpá-lo. Até mesmo eu tinha de admitir, que eu vinha sendo um cretino nos últimos dois dias. E, vindo de mim, admitir isso é uma grande coisa. E, claro, Itachi tinha de dizer, no final da reunião, que meu problema era a falta de sexo. Se ele soubesse...

Fazia apenas um dia. Apenas um dia desde o incidente no elevador que me deixara duro como pedra e com um desejo de tocar cada centímetro da pele dela. Se você visse o jeito como eu estava agindo, realmente iria pensar que fazia meses que eu não transava. Mas não, um dia sem tocá-la já era suficiente para me transformar em um lunático. O carro parou novamente e eu pensei que iria gritar. O motorista baixou o vidro que separava a cabine e o banco de trás e sorriu pedindo desculpas.

– Desculpe, sr. Uchiha. Sei que o senhor deve estar indo à loucura aí atrás. Faltam apenas quatro quarteirões, será que não prefere ir andando? – olhando pela janela escurecida, notei que paramos bem em frente a uma loja da La Perla. – Posso estacionar bem ali...

Saí do carro antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar. De pé na calçada esperando para atravessar a rua, percebi de repente que não fazia ideia de por que eu entraria naquela loja. O que pensava que iria fazer? Iria comprar alguma coisa ou estava apenas me torturando?

Entrei na loja. O assoalho era feito de madeira cor de mel, o teto estava preenchido por luminárias redondas agrupadas ao longo do grande saguão. A iluminação fraca banhava todo o interior com um brilho suave, iluminando as mesas e prateleiras cheias de lingeries caras. Algo naquelas delicadas rendas e sedas despertava um desejo muito familiar em mim. Passando os dedos por uma mesa que ficava perto da porta, percebi que já tinha chamado a atenção da equipe de vendas. Uma loira alta se aproximou.

– Bem-vindo à La Perla – ela disse, olhando-me de cima a baixo como uma leoa admirando um filé suculento. Lembrei que uma mulher nesse ramo saberia quanto meu terno custara e saberia que minhas abotoaduras eram feitas de diamante puro. Seus olhos praticamente se transformaram em cifrões. – Posso ajudar a encontrar alguma coisa? Talvez um presente para a esposa? Ou namorada? – ela acrescentou, deixando escapar um flerte insinuado na voz.

– Não, obrigado – eu respondi de repente me sentindo ridículo por estar ali. – Estou apenas olhando.

– Bom, se mudar de ideia é só me chamar – ela disse, piscando o olho antes de se virar e voltar para trás do balcão. Observei enquanto ela se afastava e me arrependi imediatamente por não ter nem tentado conseguir seu telefone.

Merda. Eu não era um total cafajeste, mas uma linda mulher numa loja de lingerie tinha acabado de flertar comigo e nem me ocorreu flertar de volta. Deus. O que havia de errado comigo?

Eu estava prestes a ir embora quando algo chamou minha atenção. Passei os dedos por uma cinta-liga de renda preta pendurada numa prateleira. Nunca tinha percebido que as mulheres realmente usam essas coisas, até começar a trabalhar com ela. Lembrei-me de uma reunião em nosso primeiro mês trabalhando juntos. Ela cruzou as pernas debaixo da mesa e sua saia levantou um pouco, revelando a delicada alça que prendia a meia. Foi a primeira vez que percebi seu gosto por lingerie, mas não foi a primeira vez que precisei passar o almoço trancado na minha sala, batendo uma e pensando nela.

– Encontrou algo que gostou?

Eu me virei com um sobressalto por ouvir uma voz atrás de mim. **Merda.** Era a srta. Haruno. Mas eu nunca a tinha visto dessa maneira antes. Ela estava bem-vestida como sempre, mas completamente casual. Usava uma calça jeans preta bem justa e uma camiseta regata vermelha. Seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo muito sexy e, sem a maquiagem e os óculos que às vezes usava no escritório, ela não parecia ter mais de vinte anos.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, enquanto seu sorriso falso desaparecia.

– Isso não é da sua conta.

– Estou apenas curiosa. As calcinhas que você roubou de mim não são suficientes? Você precisa começar uma coleção própria? – ela me encarou e fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção à cinta-liga que estava em minhas mãos. Rapidamente larguei a peça.

– Não, não, eu...

– O que você faz com elas, exatamente? Guarda em algum lugar como lembrança das suas conquistas? – ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fazendo os seios se apertarem um no outro. Meus olhos caíram diretamente em seu decote e meu pau acordou dentro da calça.

– Deus – eu disse, balançando a cabeça –, por que você tem de ser uma megera o tempo todo? – podia sentir a adrenalina percorrendo minhas veias e meus músculos ficando tensos enquanto eu literalmente tremia de desejo e raiva.

– Acho que você desperta o melhor de mim – ela disse. A srta. Haruno se inclinou para frente e seu peito quase se encostou ao meu. Olhando ao redor, percebi que estávamos chamando atenção das outras pessoas na loja.

– Olha... – eu disse, tentando me recompor –, que tal se você se acalmar e abaixar o tom de voz? – eu sabia que tinha de sair dali logo, antes que algo acontecesse. Por alguma razão doentia, brigas com essa mulher sempre acabavam com sua calcinha indo parar no meu bolso. – O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal? Por que não está no trabalho?

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Eu trabalho com você já faz quase um ano, então você deveria se lembrar de que eu me encontro com meu conselheiro do MBA a cada duas semanas. Acabei de sair de lá e pensei em fazer umas compras. Talvez você queira colocar uma pulseira de rastreamento no meu tornozelo para poder me seguir o tempo todo. Ou talvez nem seja preciso, já que conseguiu me encontrar mesmo sem isso.

Encarei-a de volta, lutando para encontrar algo para dizer.

– Você está sempre bravinha comigo.

 _Ótimo, Sasuke._ **Muito esperto.**

– Venha comigo – ela disse, agarrando meu braço e me puxando para os fundos da loja. Viramos num canto e entramos em uma cabine de prova de roupas. Ela obviamente estivera ali por algum tempo: havia pilhas de lingerie nas cadeiras e montes de rendas emaranhadas nos cabides. Havia música tocando nos alto-falantes acima, e fiquei aliviado por saber que não precisaria manter a voz baixa quando a estrangulasse. Ela fechou a grande porta espelhada em frente a uma poltrona de veludo e ficou me encarando com um olhar feroz. – Você me seguiu até aqui?

– Por que eu faria isso?

– Então você estava simplesmente passeando por uma loja de roupas femininas? Por acaso isso é mais um dos seus passatempos pervertidos?

– Vai se foder, srta. Haruno.

– Sabe... Ainda bem que você tem esse pau grande para compensar essa boca suja.

Comecei a me inclinar para frente e sussurrei:

– Tenho certeza que você adoraria minha boca também.

De repente, uma intensidade tomou conta de tudo. O peito dela subia e descia rapidamente e seu olhar focou minha boca enquanto ela mordia os próprios lábios. Agarrando lentamente minha gravata, ela me puxou para perto. Abri a boca e senti sua língua macia. Agora já não dava mais para me afastar, então passei uma mão em seu queixo e a outra em seus cabelos. Tirei a presilha que segurava o rabo de cavalo e suas madeixas macias caíram ao redor da minha mão. Agarrei os fios com força e puxei sua cabeça para melhor acomodar meu beijo. Eu precisava de mais. Precisava dela por inteiro. Ela gemeu e eu puxei com mais força.

– Você gosta disso.

– Deus, sim.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, eu não me importei com mais nada: onde estávamos, quem éramos ou o que sentíamos um pelo outro. Nunca em minha vida eu sentira uma química tão forte com alguém. Quando estávamos juntos daquela maneira, nada mais importava.

Minhas mãos deslizaram por sua lateral e eu agarrei a bainha da sua camiseta, levantando-a e tirando-a por cima da cabeça, interrompendo nosso beijo por apenas um segundo. Sem ficar para trás, ela puxou meu casaco dos meus ombros e o deixou cair no chão. Meus polegares faziam círculos em sua pele enquanto eu movia as mãos até a cintura de sua calça jeans. Após um rápido movimento, a calça também caiu no chão e a srta. Haruno a chutou para longe, com suas sandálias. Beijei-a, descendo por seu pescoço até chegar aos ombros.

– Deus... – gemi. Olhando para cima, pude ver seu corpo perfeito refletido no espelho que ia do chão ao teto. Já tinha fantasiado sobre a srta. Haruno nua mais vezes que gostaria de admitir, mas a realidade, em plena luz do dia, era ainda melhor. Muito melhor. Ela vestia um sutiã preto e uma calcinha preta de renda que cobria apenas metade de sua bunda. O cabelo escorria por suas costas. Os músculos das longas e tonificadas pernas se flexionaram quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés para poder alcançar meu pescoço. Aquele visual, junto à sensação de seus lábios molhados em mim, fez meu pau pressionar firmemente contra o confinamento das minhas calças. Ela mordeu minha orelha com força e suas mãos pousaram nos botões da minha camisa.

– Eu acho que você gosta de um pouco de força também.

Abri minhas calças e cinto, jogando-os para o chão perto da minha cueca, e então puxei a srta. Haruno para a poltrona de veludo. Um tremor percorreu meu corpo quando minhas mãos se moveram ao redor de suas costelas até o fecho do sutiã. Seus seios se apertaram contra mim e a beijei ao longo do pescoço enquanto meus dedos desabotoavam e puxavam as alças para trás. Afastei o corpo levemente para permitir que o sutiã caísse entre nós e, pela primeira vez, eu tive uma visão completa de seus seios completamente nus.

Perfeitos. Nas minhas fantasias, eu já fizera de tudo com eles: tinha tocado, beijado, chupado, fodido, mas nada se comparava à realidade de apenas olhar para eles. Seus quadris avançaram sobre mim, e nada além de sua pequena calcinha nos separava. Enterrei meu rosto em seu peito e suas mãos agarraram meus cabelos, puxando-me para mais perto.

– Você quer me saborear? – ela sussurrou, olhando para mim com olhos gelados. Então puxou meus cabelos com força suficiente para afastar minha cabeça de sua pele.

Eu não consegui pensar em nenhuma resposta espertinha, nenhum comentário que a fizesse parar de falar e simplesmente me foder. Eu queria sim experimentar sua pele. Queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa que já desejara na vida.

– Sim.

– Então peça com educação.

– Foda-se a educação. Solte-me.

Ela gemeu, inclinando-se e permitindo que eu chupasse um mamilo perfeito, o que a fez puxar meu cabelo novamente. Deus, aquilo era bom. Muitos pensamentos voaram em minha cabeça. Não havia nada neste mundo que eu quisesse mais do que me enterrar dentro dela, mas sabia que, quando tudo terminasse, eu odiaria a nós dois. Ela, por me enfraquecer, e eu, por permitir que a luxúria tomasse conta do meu bom senso. Mas também sabia que não seria possível parar. Eu me transformara em um viciado, vivendo apenas para a próxima dose. Minha vida perfeitamente construída estava desmoronando ao meu redor, e tudo que eu queria era senti-la por dentro.

Deslizando minhas mãos por seu corpo, deixei meus dedos percorrerem o cós de sua calcinha. Um arrepio surgiu em sua pele e eu fechei os olhos ao segurar o tecido, tentando me convencer a parar.

– Vá em frente e rasgue... Você sabe que quer fazer isso – ela murmurou em meu ouvido e então mordeu minha orelha. Meio segundo depois, o cós não era nada além de um tecido rasgado no canto do provador. Agarrando seus quadris, eu a levantei e segurei a base do meu pau com a outra mão, então a puxei para baixo. A sensação foi tão intensa que eu precisei segurar seus quadris no lugar para não gozar imediatamente. Se eu me perdesse agora, ela iria jogar isso na minha cara mais tarde. E eu não permitiria essa satisfação a ela. Quando senti que tinha o controle de volta, comecei a mover seu corpo para cima e para baixo. Nós ainda não tínhamos estado nessa posição: ela por cima, cara a cara e, mesmo odiando admitir, nossos corpos se encaixavam com perfeição.

Abaixando as mãos até suas pernas, agarrei uma em cada mão e envolvi meu quadril com elas. A mudança de posição me colocou ainda mais fundo dentro dela, e precisei enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço para não soltar um gemido alto demais. Eu estava ciente dos sons e vozes ao nosso redor enquanto as pessoas entravam e saíam dos outros provadores. Mas pensar que poderíamos ser pegos a qualquer momento apenas deixava o sexo ainda melhor. Ela soltou um gemido, arqueando as costas, e sua cabeça pendeu para trás. A maneira como ela mordia os lábios insinuava uma falsa inocência que estava me deixando maluco. Mais uma vez, observei por cima de seu ombro a imagem de nós dois no espelho. Nunca tinha visto algo tão erótico em toda a minha vida. Ela puxou meu cabelo mais uma vez, guiando minha boca de volta para a dela, nossas línguas se enfrentando, igualando o movimento de nossos quadris.

– Você fica linda em cima de mim – sussurrei em seus lábios. – Vire-se, você precisa ver uma coisa – eu a levantei e a virei para que pudesse enxergar o espelho. Com suas costas contra meu peito, ela se inclinou para trás em mim.

– Oh, Deus – ela disse. Sua respiração ficou pesada quando encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, e eu não estava certo se era por causa do meu pau entrando nela ou por causa da imagem no espelho. Ou as duas coisas. Agarrei seus cabelos e forcei sua cabeça a levantar.

– Não desvie os olhos, quero que você veja tudo – rugi em seu ouvido ao encontrar seu olhar através do espelho. – Quero que você assista. E amanhã, quando estiver toda dolorida, quero que se lembre de quem fez isso.

– Pare de falar – ela disse, mas eu podia sentir seus arrepios e sabia que ela adorava cada palavra. Suas mãos subiram e se esticaram para trás procurando meus cabelos.

Toquei cada centímetro de seu corpo e beijei toda a parte de trás de seus ombros. No espelho, podia ver a mim mesmo entrando e saindo de dentro dela e, por mais que não quisesse essas lembranças na minha mente, eu sabia que nunca me esqueceria daquela visão. Então, movi uma mão até seu clitóris.

– Oh, merda – ela sussurrou. – Por favor.

– Desse jeito? – perguntei, pressionando e circulando.

– Sim, por favor, mais, por favor, por favor.

Nossos corpos estavam agora cobertos por uma fina camada de suor, que fazia seu cabelo grudar levemente na testa. Seu olhar não se afastou mais enquanto continuávamos a nos mover um contra o outro, e eu sabia que estávamos muito perto do clímax. Eu queria encontrar seus olhos no espelho, mas então imediatamente entendi que isso mostraria mais do que eu pretendia. Eu não queria que ela visse tão claramente o que estava fazendo comigo. As vozes ao nosso redor continuavam completamente alheias ao que estava acontecendo naquela pequena cabine. Se eu não fizesse alguma coisa, nosso segredo não duraria por muito tempo. Os movimentos dela se intensificaram e suas mãos apertaram ainda mais meus cabelos, então eu pressionei minha mão contra sua boca, abafando seus gritos quando ela gozou vigorosamente em cima de mim.

Abafei meus próprios gemidos em seu ombro e, com mais algumas estocadas, explodi num orgasmo intenso dentro dela. Seu corpo caiu sobre mim e eu me recostei contra a parede. Eu precisava me levantar. Precisa me levantar e me vestir, mas não achava que minhas pernas bambas conseguiriam me sustentar. Eu estava perdendo qualquer esperança de que o sexo se tornasse menos intenso, e de que assim eu pudesse superar minha obsessão.

A razão começou a voltar devagar para minha mente, junto à frustração de ter mais uma vez sucumbido à fraqueza. Eu a tirei do meu colo antes de me abaixar para alcançar minha cueca. Quando ela se virou e olhou para mim, eu esperava ver raiva ou indiferença, mas havia uma vulnerabilidade em seus olhos. Então ela desviou o olhar. Vestimos nossas roupas em silêncio. A cabine do provador de repente parecia quieta demais e pequena demais, e eu podia ouvir cada respiração dela.

Ajeitando minha gravata, apanhei a calcinha rasgada do chão, guardando-a em meu bolso. Fui abrir a maçaneta, mas parei. Estiquei o braço e passei a mão ao longo da renda que estava pendurada em um dos ganchos na parede. Olhei a srta. Haruno nos olhos e disse:

– Compre a cinta-liga também – e, sem olhar para trás, saí do provador.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cretino Irresistível**

 **Christina Lauren**

 **AVISO:**

Esta fanfiction é uma adaptação do livro Cretino Irresistível de Christina Lauren. A história é de autoria dela e os personagens pertencem ao anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto

Uma estagiária ambiciosa. Um executivo perfeccionista. E um relacionamento ardente e totalmente perigoso!

Esperta, dedicada, prestes a cursar um MBA, Sakura Haruno tem apenas um único problema: seu chefe, Sasuke Uchiha. Ele é exigente, insensível, sem consideração – e completamente irresistível. Um belo cretino. Sasuke acaba de retornar da França para assumir um cargo importante na empresa de comunicações de sua família. Mas o que ele não poderia imaginar era que a pessoa que o ajudava enquanto ele estava no exterior era essa criatura linda, provocadora e totalmente irritante que agora ele tem de ver todos os dias. Ele nunca foi do tipo que se envolve em relacionamentos no ambiente de trabalho, mas Sakura é tão tentadora que ele está disposto a flexibilizar essa regra – ou quebrá-la de uma vez – para tê-la. Por todo o escritório! Mas o desejo que um sente pelo outro cresce tanto que Sasuke e Sakura terão de decidir o que estão dispostos a perder para ganhar um ao outro.

 **Capítulo 05:**

Havia 83 aberturas, 29 parafusos, 5 lâminas e 4 lâmpadas no ventilador pendurado no teto acima da minha cama. Rolei para o lado, com certos músculos zombando de mim e oferecendo uma prova inegável da razão por que eu não conseguia dormir. _"Quero que você assista. E amanhã, quando estiver toda dolorida, quero que se_

 _lembre de quem fez isso."_ **Ele não estava brincando.** Sem perceber, minha mão encontrou meu seio, distraidamente apertando meu mamilo debaixo da regata. Fechei os olhos e o toque das minhas próprias mãos se transformou no toque dele em minha memória. Seus longos e graciosos dedos pairando como fantasmas ao redor dos meus seios, os polegares raspando os mamilos, as palmas tomando os seios por inteiro... oh, Deus. Soltei um suspiro alto e chutei um travesseiro para fora da cama. Eu sabia exatamente onde esse pensamento me levaria. Fizera a mesma coisa por três noites seguidas, isso tinha de acabar. Praguejando, deitei com a barriga virada para baixo e fechei os olhos tentando dormir. Não que isso funcionasse.

Ainda me lembro com perfeita clareza o dia, há quase um ano, quando Fugaku me chamou em seu escritório para uma conversa. Eu começara a trabalhar na UMG como sua assistente júnior quando ainda estava na faculdade. Quando minha mãe morreu, Fugaku passou a cuidar de mim, não como uma figura paterna, mas como um mentor atencioso e acolhedor que me convidava para jantar em sua casa a fim de monitorar meu estado de espírito. Ele dizia que sua porta estaria sempre aberta para mim. Mas, naquela manhã em particular, quando ligou para minha sala, ele parecia estranhamente formal e, para ser franca, fiquei branca de medo. Em seu escritório, ele explicou que seu filho mais jovem tinha passado os últimos seis anos em Paris, trabalhando como um executivo de marketing para a L'Oréal. Esse filho, Sasuke, estava finalmente voltando para casa, e, em seis meses, assumiria a posição de chefe de operações na Uchiha Media. Fugaku sabia que eu fazia meu MBA há um ano e que estava procurando opções de estágio que dessem a experiência prática que eu tanto precisava. Ele insistiu que eu completasse meu estágio na UMG e disse que o jovem sr. Uchiha ficaria mais que feliz em contar comigo.

Fugaku me entregou um memorando que circularia para toda a empresa na semana seguinte anunciando a chegada de Sasuke Uchiha. _**Uau.**_ Esse foi meu único pensamento enquanto voltava para minha mesa, observando o papel. Vice-presidente executivo de marketing de produtos da L'Oréal em Paris. O mais jovem executivo a aparecer na lista "Quarenta com menos de quarenta" da Crain, publicada várias vezes no Wall Street Journal. Com um MBA duplo da NYU-Stern School of Business e da HEC Paris, onde se especializou em finanças corporativas e negócios globais, formado com todas as honras. Tudo isso aos trinta anos. Meu Deus...

O que foi que Fugaku tinha dito? Extremamente focado? Isso era um eufemismo.

Itachi já tinha insinuado que seu irmão não compartilhava exatamente sua postura relaxada, mas, quando eu mostrei preocupação, ele rapidamente me acalmou. _"Ele tende a ser um pouco duro e completamente tenso às vezes, mas não se preocupe com isso, Chloe. Você vai saber lidar com ele; você dois vão formar um belo time. Quer dizer, vamos lá"_ , ele disse, pousando seu grande braço ao meu redor. _"Como ele poderia não te amar?"_

Odeio admitir agora, mas, quando ele estava prestes a chegar, eu já tinha desenvolvido uma paixonite por Sasuke Uchiha. Eu estava extremamente ansiosa para trabalhar com ele, mas também estava impressionada com tudo o que ele conquistara em sua relativamente curta vida. Olhar para suas fotos na internet também não era nada mal: o cara era um verdadeiro achado. Nós nos comunicamos por e-mail até a sua chegada e, embora parecesse educado o bastante, ele nunca foi amigável demais.

Quando o grande dia chegou, Sasuke não apareceu até depois da reunião da diretoria à tarde, quando seria oficialmente apresentado. Passei o dia inteiro me sentindo uma pilha de nervos. Sendo a boa amiga que é, Hinata subiu até meu andar para me distrair. Ela sentou na minha cadeira e nós ficamos discutindo os filmes do Kevin Smith por uma hora inteira.

Logo, eu estava rindo tão forte que lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Não percebi quando Hinata se endireitou e a porta do escritório se abriu, e não percebi que agora uma pessoa estava em pé atrás de mim. E, apesar de Hinata ter tentado me alertar com um gesto na garganta – o sinal universal de _"cala a boca, sua idiota"_ – eu a ignorei. Pois, aparentemente, eu sou uma idiota.

– E então – eu disse, rindo e segurando minha barriga –, ela falou, _"merda, eu tive de atender um cara que eu chupei uma vez no colegial"_. Daí ele respondeu, _"é, eu já servi o seu irmão também"_!

Soltei outra explosão de risadas e dei um passo para trás, colidindo com algo duro e quente. Girei o corpo e fiquei horrorizada ao ver que tinha acabado de esfregar minha bunda na cintura do meu novo chefe.

– Sr. Uchiha! – eu disse, reconhecendo-o pelas fotos. – Sinto muito!

Ele não parecia nada amigável. Em uma tentativa de aliviar o clima, Hinata se levantou e estendeu a mão.

– É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo. Eu sou Hinata Hyuuga, assistente do Itachi.

Meu novo chefe simplesmente ficou olhando para a mão dela, sem retribuir o gesto, e então levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas.

– Você quer dizer o sr. Uchiha?

A mão da Hinata se abaixou lentamente e ela apenas o encarou, obviamente desconcertada. Algo em sua presença física era tão intimidador que ela ficou sem palavras. Quando se recuperou, ela murmurou:

– Bom... nós não costumamos ser muito formais por aqui. Usamos o primeiro nome mesmo. Esta é Sakura, a sua assistente.

Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça na minha direção.

– Srta. Haruno. Você irá me chamar de sr. Uchiha. E espero você na minha sala em cinco minutos para discutirmos a conduta apropriada para o escritório – havia seriedade em sua voz. Então, assentiu ligeiramente para Hinata. – Srta. Hyuuga.

Depois de voltar o olhar para mim por um instante, ele se virou e caminhou para sua sala, e eu observei com horror a primeira de suas famosas batidas da porta.

– Que cretino! – Hinata murmurou entre os lábios.

– Um cretino irresistível – respondi.

Esperando melhorar as coisas, desci e busquei uma xícara de café para ele. Até mesmo perguntei para Itachi como seu irmão gostava do café – **puro**. Quando voltei, minha batida ansiosa na porta foi seguida por um abrupto _"entre"_ , e tive de esperar um segundo para minhas mãos pararem de tremer. Curvei os lábios em um sorriso amigável, tentando passar uma impressão melhor desta vez. Abri a porta e o encontrei falando ao telefone e escrevendo furiosamente em um bloco de notas. Quase perdi a respiração quando ouvi sua voz profunda e suave falando um francês impecável.

– _Ces sera parfait. Non. Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire._ _Seulement quatre. Oui. Quatre. Merci, Ivan_.

Desligou o telefone, mas não levantou o olhar para me cumprimentar. Assim que fiquei em frente à sua mesa, ele falou comigo no mesmo tom severo de antes.

– No futuro, srta. Haruno, você deve deixar fora do escritório qualquer conversa que não seja relacionada ao trabalho. Nós pagamos para você trabalhar, não ficar de conversinha. Estou sendo claro?

Fiquei sem palavras por um momento até que ele levantou a cabeça, olhou nos meus olhos e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Balancei a cabeça para sair daquele transe e, de uma só vez, percebi a realidade sobre Sasuke Uchiha: embora fosse ainda mais lindo pessoalmente do que nas fotos, ele não era nada como imaginei. E não era nem um pouco parecido com seus pais e seu irmão.

– Muito claro, senhor – eu disse, enquanto caminhava ao redor de sua mesa para colocar o café na sua frente. Mas, quando fui esticar o braço, o salto do meu sapato prendeu no tapete e fui jogada para frente. Ouvi um _**"merda"**_ bem alto escapar da boca dele e o café se tornou nada mais do que uma mancha escaldante em seu terno caríssimo. – Oh, meu Deus, sr. Uchiha, eu sinto muito!

Corri para a pia em seu banheiro para pegar uma toalha e voltei correndo, caindo de joelhos na frente dele e tentando limpar a mancha. Na minha pressa, e no meio da humilhação que não pensei que poderia piorar, percebi de repente que eu estava esfregando a toalha com força em sua virilha. Afastei os olhos e as mãos, sentido um rubor se espalhar em meu rosto quando tive um vislumbre do crescente volume no meio de suas pernas.

– Você pode ir agora, srta. Haruno.

Assenti e saí com pressa de sua sala, horrorizada por ter feito uma primeira impressão tão terrível. Felizmente, provei rápido o meu valor depois disso. Houve momentos em que ele até pareceu impressionado comigo, embora sempre estivesse irritado e mal-humorado. Entendi que era simplesmente porque ele era um idiota, mas sempre me perguntei se havia algo específico sobre mim que o deixava ainda mais estressado – Além do incidente da toalha, é claro.

Quando cheguei ao trabalho, encontrei Hinata no caminho para o elevador. Combinamos de almoçar na semana seguinte e me despedi quando ela chegou em seu andar. No 18º, a porta do sr. Uchiha estava fechada como de costume, então eu não sabia se ele já tinha chegado. Liguei o computador e tentei me preparar mentalmente para o dia. Ultimamente, a ansiedade tomava conta de mim sempre que eu sentava naquela cadeira. Eu sabia que iria vê-lo pela manhã.

Todas as sextas-feiras nós revisávamos a agenda da semana. Mas eu nunca sabia com qual humor ele apareceria. Apesar de seu temperamento ter piorado ultimamente, as últimas palavras que ele me dissera na véspera foram _**"Compre a cinta-liga também"**_. E comprei. Na verdade, estava usando naquele exato momento. Por quê? Não tinha ideia. O que diabos ele quisera dizer com aquilo? Será que estava pensando que veria a cinta-liga em mim?

Sem chance. Então, por que eu vesti? Eu juro por Deus, se ele rasgar... Interrompi o pensamento antes que pudesse terminar. É claro que não iria rasgar. Eu nunca permitiria isso. Continue pensando assim, Haruno. Responder alguns e-mails, editar o contrato da Papadakis e pesquisar alguns hotéis tiraram minha mente da situação por algum tempo. Cerca de uma hora depois, a porta de sua sala se abriu. Quando levantei a cabeça, encontrei um sr. Uchiha com ares de profissional responsável. Seu terno preto de dois botões estava impecável, e a gravata de seda vermelha complementava perfeitamente o visual. Ele parecia calmo e relaxado. Não havia nenhum vestígio do homem selvagem que me fodera no provador da La Perla aproximadamente 18 horas e 36 minutos antes. Não que eu estivesse contando.

– Você está pronta para começar?

– Sim, senhor.

Ele assentiu uma vez e voltou para sua sala. Certo, então era assim que seria. Ótimo. Eu não tinha certeza do que estava esperando, mas fiquei um pouco aliviada por as coisas não estarem diferentes. Nos últimos dias tudo vinha se tornando mais e mais intenso, o que causaria um estrago ainda maior quando tudo acabasse e eu tivesse de recolher os cacos da minha carreira. Tinha esperança de que pudéssemos deixar isso para trás e continuarmos a trabalhar sem outro desastre até eu concluir meu MBA.

Eu o segui até sua sala e sentei. Comecei a passar a lista de compromissos e reuniões que precisavam de sua atenção. Ele ouviu sem comentários, apenas fazendo anotações ou digitando no computador quando necessário.

– Tem uma reunião com a Red Hawk Publishing marcada para hoje às três. Seu pai e seu irmão disseram que também vão participar. Provavelmente vai tomar o resto do dia, então limpei sua agenda... ― E assim continuei, até que eventualmente chegamos na parte que eu temia. – Por último, temos a conferência da JT Miller em San Diego no mês que vem – eu disse, de repente tomando consciência de que estava rabiscando meu calendário. A pausa que se seguiu pareceu durar para sempre, então levantei a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava me encarando, batendo com uma caneta dourada na mesa, o rosto completamente sem expressão.

– Você vai me acompanhar? – ele perguntou.

– Sim – minha única palavra provocou um silêncio sufocante na sala. Eu não fazia ideia do que ele estava pensando enquanto nos encarávamos. – Faz parte da programação do meu estágio. Eu, ah, também acho que vai ser bom ter a minha presença lá para, ah, ajudar nos seus compromissos.

– Faça todas as preparações necessárias – ele falou, em tom de quem finaliza a conversa, e voltou a digitar em seu computador. Pensando que tinha sido liberada, eu me levantei e comecei a andar até a porta. – Srta. Haruno?

Virei para olhar em seu rosto e, apesar de não me olhar de volta, ele parecia quase... nervoso. Bom, isso era diferente.

– Minha mãe te convidou para um jantar na semana que vem.

– Oh – senti um rubor surgir em meu rosto. – Por favor, diga que vou checar minha agenda – virei novamente para sair da sala.

– Ela me disse para... te encorajar fortemente a aceitar.

Lentamente dei a volta e vi que ele agora estava me encarando, e definitivamente parecia desconfortável.

– E por que exatamente você deveria fazer isso?

– Bom – ele disse, antes de limpar a garganta –, aparentemente ela quer apresentar uma pessoa para você.

Isso era novo. Conheço a família Uchiha há anos e, embora Mikoto tenha mencionado algumas pessoas, ela nunca tinha ativamente tentado me apresentar alguém.

– Sua mãe está tentando arranjar um namorado para mim? – perguntei, andando de volta para sua mesa e cruzando os braços sobre meu peito.

– Aparentemente, sim – algo em sua expressão não combinava com sua resposta desinteressada.

– Por quê? – perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele franziu a testa, obviamente incomodado.

– Como diabos vou saber? Eu não fico conversando sobre você com ela – ele grunhiu. – Talvez ela esteja preocupada que, com essa sua personalidade magnética, você acabe se tornando uma velha sozinha em uma casa cheia de gatos.

Apoiando minhas mãos em sua mesa, eu o encarei.

– Bom, talvez ela devesse ficar mais preocupada que seu filho acabe se tornando um velho safado que passa o tempo acumulando calcinhas e seguindo garotas em lojas de lingerie.

Levantando-se da cadeira com um salto, ele se inclinou na minha direção com o rosto furioso.

– Sabe, você é a maior... – ele foi interrompido pelo telefone.

Encaramos um ao outro com ferocidade, os dois respirando pesadamente. Por um momento, pensei que ele iria me agarrar e me jogar em cima da mesa. No momento seguinte, eu desejei que ele fizesse isso. Ainda me encarando, ele esticou o braço e atendeu ao telefone.

– Alô – ele disse com raiva, os olhos grudados nos meus. – George! Oi. Sim, eu tenho um minuto. Ele sentou novamente e eu esperei um instante para saber se precisaria de mim enquanto falava com o sr. Papadakis. Então ele levantou o dedo sinalizando para eu esperar e começou a deslizar a caneta na mesa, enquanto apenas ouvia.

– Você precisa que eu fique? – perguntei.

Ele assentiu uma vez e falou no telefone:

– Eu não acho que você precisa ser tão específico nesse estágio, George – o tom grave de sua voz reverberou pelas minhas costas. – Apenas uma visão geral já está bom. Precisamos saber o alcance dessa proposta antes de começarmos um rascunho.

Mudei de posição enquanto esperava em pé. Ele era um grande egocêntrico, me fazendo ficar parada ali enquanto ele falava com um colega, como se eu estivesse segurando uma bandeja com uvas e o abanando. O sr. Uchiha levantou o queixo e passou rapidamente os olhos em mim, abaixando o olhar até minha saia. Quando olhou para cima novamente, seus lábios estavam levemente abertos, como se quisesse perguntar alguma coisa para mim, mas não fosse capaz. Ele se inclinou para frente com a caneta na ponta dos dedos, e então a usou para levantar minha saia até as coxas. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu a cinta-liga.

– Entendo – murmurou ao telefone, deixando minha saia cair. – Acho que podemos concordar que isso é um avanço positivo.

Seus olhos tornaram-se sombrios à medida que subiam pelo meu corpo. Meu coração começou a bater mais forte. Quando me olhou daquela maneira, eu desejei pular em seu colo e o amarrar na cadeira com a gravata.

– Não, não. Nada tão abrangente nesse ponto. Como disse, isso é apenas uma visão geral preliminar.

Eu me aproximei da mesa e sentei na cadeira em frente a ele. O sr. Uchiha levantou uma sobrancelha, interessado, colocou a caneta entre os dentes e mordeu. Um calor surgiu no meio das minhas pernas. Segurei a barra da saia e subi o tecido até as coxas, expondo minha pele ao ar frio do escritório e aos olhos famintos do outro lado da mesa.

– Sim, concordo – ele disse, mas a voz parecia ainda mais grave, quase rouca.

Passei a ponta dos dedos pela alça da cinta-liga, percorrendo a pele até chegar ao cetim da minha calcinha. Nada – nem ninguém – conseguia fazer eu me sentir tão sexy quanto ele fazia. Era como se ele agarrasse todos os meus pensamentos sobre meu emprego, minha vida e meus objetivos e dissesse: _"Isso tudo é muito bom, mas veja essa outra coisa que estou oferecendo. Será pervertido e muito perigoso, mas você vai implorar por isso. Você vai implorar por mim"_ E, se dissesse isso em voz alta, ele estaria certo.

– Sim – ele disse novamente. – Acho que esse é o caminho ideal para seguirmos em frente. É isso que você acha, não é mesmo?

Sorri em sua direção, mordendo o lábio. Ele respondeu com um sorriso diabólico. Meus dedos subiram ainda mais e envolveram meu seio, apertando-o. Com a outra mão, puxei a calcinha para o lado e passei dois dedos sobre minha pele molhada. O sr. Uchiha quase engasgou e procurou um copo de água com mãos trêmulas.

– Está bem, George. Vamos cuidar disso quando chegar aqui. Podemos cumprir esse prazo.

Comecei a mover minha mão, pensando em seus longos dedos que brincavam com a caneta. Pensei naquelas mãos agarrando meus quadris, cintura e coxas quando ele me penetrara na loja de lingerie. Aumentei a velocidade, meus olhos se fecharam e minha cabeça caiu para trás na cadeira. Tentei manter o silêncio, mordendo os lábios quando um pequeno gemido escapou pela garganta. Imaginei suas mãos e os braços fortes, os músculos enrijecendo enquanto seus dedos se moviam dentro de mim. Suas pernas na frente do meu rosto na sala de conferência, firmes e esculpidas, tentando resistir ao impulso para estocar. Aqueles olhos, colados em mim, sombrios e suplicantes.

Olhei para cima e encontrei aqueles olhos exatamente como os imaginava, não observando minha mão, mas com sua expressão faminta mirando meu rosto enquanto eu caía no abismo, cada vez mais fundo e mais fundo. Meu clímax foi ao mesmo tempo arrebatador e frustrante: eu queria que fosse o toque dele, e não o meu. Em algum ponto, o telefonema se encerrou, e minha respiração parecia alta demais no silêncio da sala. Ele ainda estava sentado na minha frente, com suor molhando suas sobrancelhas, as mãos agarrando a cadeira com força como se estivesse na frente de um furacão.

– O que você está fazendo comigo? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa.

Eu sorri maliciosamente, soprando as mechas de cabelo que cobriam meus olhos.

– Na verdade, acho que fiz isso apenas comigo.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Realmente.

Levantei e desci a saia de volta.

– Se não precisar mais de mim, sr. Uchiha, vou voltar ao trabalho.

Quando voltei do banheiro, onde fora me retocar, percebi que o sr. Uchiha tinha enviado uma mensagem de texto, informando que eu deveria encontrá-lo na garagem para podermos ir até o centro da cidade. Graças a Deus, outros executivos e seus assistentes também iriam para a reunião da Red Hawk. Eu sabia que, dado nosso histórico, se eu tivesse de sentar numa limusine sozinha com aquele homem por vinte minutos – principalmente depois do que tinha acabado de fazer –, haveria apenas duas possíveis consequências. E apenas uma delas mantinha suas bolas intactas.

A limusine estava esperando lá fora e, quando me aproximei, nosso motorista deu um largo sorriso e abriu a porta para mim.

– Oi, Sakura, como vai o trabalho?

– Cheio, divertido, interminável. Como vai a escola? – sorri de volta. Zetsu era meu motorista preferido e, apesar de flertar um pouco demais, ele sempre me fazia sorrir.

– Se eu pudesse desistir da física e ainda conseguir meu diploma em biologia, eu faria isso. Pena que você não é uma cientista, ou então poderia me dar umas aulinhas – ele disse, mexendo as sobrancelhas.

– Se vocês dois já terminaram, nós temos um lugar importante para ir. Você pode ficar paquerando a srta. Haruno nas suas horas livres – o Sr. Uchiha já tinha entrado na limusine para me esperar, e ficou nos encarando quando voltou para dentro. Eu sorri e revirei os olhos para Zetsu antes de entrar. Com exceção do sr. Uchiha, o carro estava vazio.

– Onde estão os outros? – perguntei, confusa, enquanto o carro começava a se mover.

– Eles vão participar de outra reunião mais tarde e decidiram usar outro carro – ele se ocupou folheando seus papéis. Não pude deixar de notar a maneira como ele nervosamente tamborilava os caros sapatos italianos. Olhei com desconfiança. Ele não parecia diferente. Na verdade, estava sexy como sempre. O cabelo estava perfeitamente desarrumado como de costume. Quando ele distraidamente levou a caneta dourada até a boca, como tinha feito no escritório, eu precisei me ajeitar no assento para aliviar meu desconforto. Quando ele levantou o olhar, o sorriso no canto dos lábios mostrava que tinha flagrado o meu olhar de desejo. – Gostou do que viu? – ele perguntou.

– Não aqui no carro – respondi, também com um sorriso sugestivo. E, só porque eu sabia que iria provocá-lo, cruzei as pernas, fazendo minha saia subir um pouco mais do que seria apropriado. Talvez ele devesse se lembrar de quem realmente podia ganhar esse jogo. A irritação voltou ao seu rosto em um instante. _**Missão cumprida**_. Os dezoito minutos e meio restantes de nossa viagem de vinte minutos foram gastos trocando olhares zangados um com o outro enquanto eu fingia que não estava fantasiando sobre seu lindo rostinho mergulhado no meio das minhas pernas.

E nem preciso mencionar que meu humor estava péssimo quando chegamos. As três horas seguintes passaram a passos de tartaruga. Os outros executivos chegaram e todos se cumprimentaram. Uma mulher particularmente bonita chamada Matsuri pareceu tomar um interesse imediato em meu chefe. Ela tinha trinta e poucos anos, cabelo castanho, olhos igualmente castanhos e luminosos e um corpo perfeito. É claro que o sorriso matador do sr. Uchiha surgiu com toda a força, e ele flertou com a mulher durante a tarde inteira. Maldito.

Quando voltamos para o escritório no final do dia, depois de uma viagem ainda mais tensa na limusine, eu ainda sentia que o sr. Uchiha queria dizer alguma coisa. E se ele não dissesse logo, eu acabaria explodindo. Quando eu queria que ficasse quieto, ele não parava de falar. Mas quando eu precisava que dissesse algo, ele ficava mudo. Fui tomada por uma sensação de terror e déjà-vu quando entramos no prédio quase deserto e nos dirigimos para os elevadores. No instante em que aquelas portas douradas se fecharam, eu desejei estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse ao seu lado. Por acaso o oxigênio está em falta por aqui? Quando olhei para seu reflexo nas portas polidas, achei difícil dizer como estava seu humor. Ele havia afrouxado a gravata e o casaco estava pendurado no ombro. Durante a reunião, ele enrolou as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos, e eu tentei não ficar olhando demais para os músculos que se delineavam sob sua pele. Com exceção do queixo constantemente apertado e dos olhos abatidos, ele parecia completamente calmo.

Quando chegamos ao 18º andar, deixei escapar um grande suspiro. Devem ter sido os 42 segundos mais longos da minha vida. Segui o sr. Uchiha pelo corredor, tentando manter meu olhar afastado enquanto ele entrava em sua sala. Para minha surpresa, ele não fechou a porta. Ele sempre fechava a porta. Chequei rapidamente minhas mensagens e arrumei alguns detalhes de última hora antes de ir embora e fechar a semana. Acho que nunca estive com tanta pressa para sair dali. Bom, isso não é exatamente verdade. Na última vez em que tínhamos estado sozinhos naquele andar eu fugira rapidinho de lá. Droga! Se havia um momento para não pensar nisso, aquele era o momento: no meio do escritório vazio. Apenas eu e ele. O sr. Uchiha saiu de sua sala bem quando eu estava juntando minhas coisas – ele colocou um envelope branco na minha mesa e continuou andando até a porta sem parar. _**Que diabos era aquilo?**_ Abrindo rapidamente o envelope, vi meu nome em vários papéis brancos e elegantes. Eram papéis de uma conta privada na La Perla, com o sr. Sasuke Uchiha como titular. Ele abriu uma conta de crédito para mim?

– O que é isso? – eu disse, fervilhando. Pulei da cadeira e perguntei: – Você abriu uma linha de crédito para mim?

Após parar no meio do caminho e hesitar por um instante, ele se virou e me encarou.

– Depois do seu showzinho de hoje, dei um telefonema e combinei que você poderia comprar qualquer coisa que... precise. É claro, a conta é sem limite – ele disse categoricamente, sem nenhum traço de desconforto em seu rosto. É por isso que ele era o mestre naquilo que fazia. Ele tinha uma habilidade incrível de retomar o controle de qualquer situação. Mas ele honestamente pensava que poderia me controlar?

– Então, só para deixar claro – eu disse, balançando a cabeça e tentando manter uma aparência calma –, você fez um acordo para comprar lingerie para mim.

– Bom, apenas para repor as coisas que eu... – ele parou, possivelmente repensando a resposta. – As coisas que foram danificadas Se você não quiser, simplesmente não use – ele disse rispidamente, antes de se virar novamente para ir embora.

– Seu filho da puta – corri para ficar na frente dele e, no caminho, amassei o papel no meu punho fechado. – Você acha que isso é engraçado? Você acha que eu sou só um brinquedo que você pode vestir apenas para sua diversão? – eu não sabia com quem estava mais brava: com ele, por pensar em mim daquele jeito, ou comigo, por permitir que chegasse a isso.

Ele zombou:

– Oh, sim. Eu acho isso absolutamente hilário.

– Pegue isso e enfie no cu – joguei o papel em seu peito e peguei minha bolsa, virando e literalmente correndo até o elevador. Mas que maldito cafajeste egocêntrico.

Logicamente, eu sabia que ele não tinha a intenção de me insultar, pelo menos eu esperava que não. Mas isso? Era exatamente por isso que você não deve foder com seu chefe e fazer um showzinho para ele em seu escritório. Aparentemente, eu faltei nessa parte da orientação do emprego.

– Srta. Haruno! – ele gritou, mas eu o ignorei e entrei no elevador. _**Vai logo!**_ , eu disse para mim mesma enquanto apertava repetidamente o botão da garagem. O rosto dele apareceu bem quando as portas estavam fechando. Eu sorri e mostrei o dedo do meio. Muito maduro de sua parte, Sakura.

– Merda, merda, merda! – gritei no elevador vazio, batendo o pé no chão. Aquele cretino tinha rasgado sua última calcinha.

O elevador chegou e eu andei até meu carro, resmungando por todo o caminho. A garagem estava pouco iluminada e meu carro era um dos últimos naquele andar, mas eu estava furiosa demais para pensar nisso. Eu teria pena de qualquer cretino azarado que cruzasse meu caminho naquele momento. Assim que esse pensamento me ocorreu, ouvi a porta da escada se abrir e o sr. Uchiha saiu de lá me chamando.

– Deus! Você pode esperar um pouco? – ele gritou. Não deixei de perceber que ele estava absolutamente sem fôlego. Acho que descer dezoito andares correndo faz isso com as pessoas.

Destrancando meu carro, abri a porta e joguei minha bolsa no banco de trás.

– Que droga você quer, Uchiha?

– Caramba, você pode parar de ficar irritada por dois segundos e apenas me ouvir?

Girei para encará-lo de frente.

– Você acha que eu sou algum tipo de puta?

Uma centena de emoções diferentes passaram por seu rosto – raiva, choque, confusão, ódio – e admito que achei aquilo delicioso. Ele abriu o colarinho da camisa, seu cabelo estava absolutamente bagunçado, e a gota de suor correndo ao lado de seu queixo não estava ajudando a situação. Mas eu estava determinada a permanecer brava. Mantendo uma distância segura, ele balançou a cabeça.

– Por Deus! – ele disse, olhando ao redor na garagem. – Você acha que eu te vejo como uma puta? Não! Aquilo foi só para o caso de... – ele parou, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Então, pareceu simplesmente desistir e apertou o queixo.

A raiva estava correndo tão forte dentro de mim que, antes que pudesse evitar, dei um passo para frente e estapeei seu rosto com força. O som ecoou pela garagem. Com um olhar chocado e furioso, ele subiu a mão e tocou no lugar onde eu acertara.

– Você pode ser meu chefe, mas não é você quem decide como isso funciona.

O silêncio se estendeu entre nós, minha mente mal registrava os sons do trânsito lá fora.

– Sabe – ele começou a falar com o olhar sombrio, dando um único passo em minha direção –, eu não ouvi você reclamar. ― Ah, que cretino suave. – Contra a janela – outro passo. – No elevador e na escada. No trocador, enquanto você me assistia foder você – e outro. – Quando abriu as pernas na minha sala hoje, não ouvi uma única palavra de protesto dessa sua boquinha gostosa.

Eu respirava com dificuldade e podia sentir o metal frio do meu carro através do tecido leve do vestido. Ele era tão alto que, quando se inclinou para baixo, eu pude sentir sua respiração quente contra meus cabelos. Tudo que precisava fazer era olhar para cima, e nossas bocas se encontrariam.

– Bom, eu já superei isso – eu disse através dos dentes cerrados, com cada respiração trazendo um breve momento de alívio quando meu peito roçou no dele.

– É claro que superou – ele disse, balançando a cabeça e se aproximando ainda mais. Sua ereção pressionou minha barriga. Então, apoiou as mãos no carro, prendendo-me entre seus braços. – Superou completamente.

– Exceto... talvez... – eu disse, sem saber se realmente queria dizer aquilo em voz alta. – Talvez apenas mais uma vez? – seus lábios estavam quase tocando os meus.

Aquilo parecia gentil demais, real demais. Levantando meu rosto, sussurrei contra sua boca:

– Eu não quero querer isso. Isso não é bom para mim.

Ele respirou fundo uma vez e, justo quando achei que ficaria louca, tomou meu lábio inferior e me puxou para perto. Rugindo em minha boca, ele aprofundou o beijo e me empurrou com força contra o carro. Assim como da última vez, esticou o braço e retirou as presilhas dos meus cabelos. Nossos beijos foram provocantes e depois rudes, puxando e afastando, mãos agarrando cabelos e línguas duelando. Perdi o fôlego quando ele dobrou os joelhos e esfregou seu pau em mim.

– Deus... – gemi, passando uma perna ao redor de seu corpo e apoiando meu salto em sua coxa.

– Eu sei – ele exalou pesadamente na minha boca. Olhando para baixo em minha perna e segurando minha bunda com as mãos, ele apertou fortemente e murmurou: – Já falei o quanto acho esses sapatos sensuais? O que você está tentando fazer comigo com esses lacinhos?

– Bom, há outros laços em outro lugar, mas você vai precisar contar com a sorte para encontrar. ― Ele se afastou.

– Entre no maldito carro – ele disse, a voz soando grave em sua garganta quando abriu a porta de repente. Eu o encarei, tentando fazer a razão penetrar em meu cérebro enevoado. O que eu deveria fazer? O que eu queria? Será que eu poderia simplesmente permitir que ele possuísse meu corpo daquele jeito novamente? Eu estava tão perturbada que até tremia. Os pensamentos racionais estavam rapidamente me abandonando quando senti suas mãos passando pelo meu pescoço e mergulhando em meus cabelos. Agarrando com força, ele puxou minha cabeça em sua direção e encarou meus olhos.

– Agora.

A decisão foi tomada. Eu enrolei sua gravata em minha mão e o puxei para o banco de trás. A porta se fechou e ele não perdeu tempo com os fechos da frente do meu vestido. Soltei um gemido quando senti suas mãos rasgando o tecido e percorrendo minha pele nua. Ele deitou meu corpo no banco de couro frio, ajoelhando no meio das minhas pernas, pousou a palma da mão entre meus seios e desceu lentamente pela barriga até a renda da cinta-liga. Seus dedos tracejaram as delicadas fitas até a borda da meia e subiram novamente, movendo-se até o limiar da calcinha. Os músculos do meu abdômen tencionavam com cada movimento e eu tentava controlar minha respiração. Dedilhando os pequenos lacinhos brancos, ele olhou para cima e disse:

– Isso não tem nada a ver com sorte.

Eu o puxei para perto agarrando sua camisa e deslizei minha língua em sua boca, gemendo quando a palma de sua mão me pressionou. Nossos lábios se procuravam, nossos beijos eram longos e profundos, ganhando urgência com cada centímetro de pele revelada. Puxei sua camisa para fora da calça e explorei a pele macia de suas costelas, os músculos definidos de seus quadris e a suave trilha de pelos que imploravam que eu descesse para o umbigo e além.

Querendo provocá-lo de volta, corri meus dedos por cima de seu cinto e do volume duro que se anunciava debaixo da calça. Ele rugiu em minha boca.

– Você não sabe o que está fazendo comigo.

– Diga o que é – sussurrei de volta. Eu estava usando suas próprias palavras contra ele, e fiquei excitada só de saber que os papéis tinham se invertido. – Diga e darei aquilo que você quer.

Ele gemeu e mordeu meus lábios, estremecendo, com a testa encostada na minha.

– Eu quero que você me foda.

Suas mãos estavam tremendo quando ele agarrou minha calcinha nova e, por mais maluco que possa parecer, eu queria que ele a rasgasse. A paixão selvagem entre nós era diferente de tudo o que eu já experimentara, eu não queria que ele se controlasse. Sem uma palavra, ele arrancou a calcinha, e a dor do tecido raspando em minha pele apenas aumentou o prazer. Estiquei a perna e o empurrei para trás, tirando-o de cima de mim. Então levantei, o joguei contra o banco do carro e montei em seu colo. Agarrei sua

camisa e abri com força, arrancando os botões, que caíram espalhados ao redor. Eu não conseguia pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ele e aquilo. A sensação do ar em minha pele, os sons ásperos de nossa respiração, o calor dos beijos, o pensamento do que viria a seguir. Com mãos frenéticas, abri seu cinto e a calça, e com sua ajuda retirei a peça de roupa. A ponta de seu pau raspou em minha entrada e eu fechei os olhos, lentamente abaixando em cima dele.

– Oh, Deus... – eu gemi, a sensação dele dentro de mim intensificando aquela dor ansiosa. Levantando meus quadris, comecei a cavalgá-lo, fazendo cada movimento mais intenso do que o anterior. A dor de seus dedos ásperos apertando minha cintura apenas alimentou meu desejo. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus gemidos abafados contra meu peito. Movendo os lábios por cima da renda do meu sutiã, ele puxou uma taça para baixo e tomou meu mamilo endurecido entre seus dentes. Apertei seus cabelos e provoquei um gemido nele, sua boca abrindo-se ao redor da minha pele. – Morde meu peito – sussurrei.

Ele mordeu, com força, me fazendo gritar e puxar ainda mais seus cabelos. Nossos corpos estavam tão sincronizados que eu reagia a cada olhar, cada toque e cada som dele. Eu ao mesmo tempo amava e odiava o que ele me fazia sentir. Eu nunca tinha sido alguém que perde o controle facilmente, mas quando ele me tocava daquele jeito eu simplesmente jogava tudo pela janela, tudo o que eu fora.

– Você gosta de sentir meus dentes? – ele perguntou, com a respiração curta e irregular. – Você fantasia sobre onde mais eu posso morder?

Eu empurrei seu peito e o encarei.

– Você simplesmente não sabe quando calar a boca, não é mesmo?

Ele me levantou e me jogou fortemente contra o banco. Abrindo minhas pernas, enfiou dentro de mim novamente. Meu carro era pequeno demais para aquilo, mas naquele momento nada poderia nos impedir. Mesmo com suas pernas dobradas de um jeito estranho e meus braços tentando impedir que minha cabeça batesse na porta, o espaço estava tornando aquilo quase impossível. Ajoelhando-se numa posição mais confortável, ele segurou uma das minhas pernas e a colocou por cima de seu ombro, forçando seu pau ainda mais fundo em mim.

– Oh, Deus, sim.

– Gostou? – levantou a outra perna e a colocou sobre o outro ombro. Esticando o braço, ele agarrou a porta e a usou como apoio para aprofundar as estocadas. – É assim que você gosta? – a mudança no ângulo me fez ofegar, enquanto as mais deliciosas sensações se espalhavam pelo meu corpo.

– Não... – empurrando a porta com as mãos, eu levantava meus quadris para igualar cada movimento dele. – Eu gosto com mais força.

– Merda! – ele murmurou, virando a cabeça levemente e deixando um rastro de beijos em minha perna. Nesse ponto, nossos corpos estavam brilhando de suor, as janelas estavam completamente embaçadas e nossos gemidos preenchiam o espaço silencioso do carro. O fraco brilho vindo das luzes da garagem enfatizava cada músculo delineado da obra de arte que pairava sobre mim. Eu observava com fascínio o seu corpo se contorcendo com o esforço, seus cabelos molhados grudando em sua testa, o pescoço completamente tenso. Baixando a cabeça entre seus braços esticados, ele fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça. – Oh, Deus... – ele ofegou. – Eu simplesmente... não consigo parar.

Inclinei para ficar mais perto, querendo achar uma maneira de possuí-lo ainda mais fundo e completamente dentro de mim. Eu nunca quisera tão furiosamente consumir outro corpo. Ainda assim, parecia que eu nunca chegava perto o bastante para sentir as partes que eu realmente queria. Era nisso que eu estava pensando quando uma deliciosa e esmagadora tensão ao longo da minha pele e barriga se cristalizou em uma dor tão forte que me fez deslizar as pernas para fora de seus ombros, puxando todo seu peso em cima de mim e implorando _**"por favor, por favor, por favor"**_ , de novo e de novo.

Eu estava quase lá. Quase lá. Meus quadris circulavam, e os seus respondiam com dificuldade, mas firmes, tão selvagem em cima de mim quanto eu estava sendo embaixo dele.

– Estou quase lá, por favor.

– Qualquer coisa – ele grunhiu em resposta, antes de se abaixar e morder meu lábio. – Você pode ter qualquer coisa.

Gritei quando gozei, minhas unhas cravaram em suas costas e senti o sabor de seu suor em minha boca. Ele praguejou com sua voz grave e rouca e, com uma última e poderosa estocada, flexionou todos os músculos em cima de mim. Exausto e trêmulo, ele desabou, com o rosto mergulhado em meu pescoço. Não resisti ao impulso de correr minhas mãos em seus cabelos molhados enquanto deitávamos ali ofegantes, com seu coração batendo contra meu peito. Milhões de pensamentos surgiram em minha mente enquanto os minutos passavam.

Vagarosamente, nossas respirações se acalmaram, e eu pensei que ele havia adormecido, quando moveu a cabeça para o lado. Meu corpo suado esfriou instantaneamente quando ele começou a se vestir. Observei-o por um momento antes de me endireitar e colocar meu vestido, sentindo-me ambivalente. Mais do que simples satisfação física, transar com ele era a maior diversão que eu tivera em muito tempo. Mas ele ainda era um grande cretino.

– Imagino que você vai ignorar a conta. Agora entendo que isso não pode se repetir – ele disse, arrancando-me com um sobressalto dos meus próprios pensamentos. Virei para encará-lo. Ele estava dando de ombros, olhos fixos à frente. Momentos se passaram antes que ele se virasse para olhar em meus olhos. – Diga algo para eu saber que você me escutou.

– Diga a Mikoto que eu aceito o convite para o jantar, sr. Uchiha. E saia imediatamente do meu carro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cretino Irresistível**

 **Christina Lauren**

 **AVISO:**

Esta fanfiction é uma adaptação do livro Cretino Irresistível de Christina Lauren. A história é de autoria dela e os personagens pertencem ao anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto

Uma estagiária ambiciosa. Um executivo perfeccionista. E um relacionamento ardente e totalmente perigoso!

Esperta, dedicada, prestes a cursar um MBA, Sakura Haruno tem apenas um único problema: seu chefe, Sasuke Uchiha. Ele é exigente, insensível, sem consideração – e completamente irresistível. Um belo cretino. Sasuke acaba de retornar da França para assumir um cargo importante na empresa de comunicações de sua família. Mas o que ele não poderia imaginar era que a pessoa que o ajudava enquanto ele estava no exterior era essa criatura linda, provocadora e totalmente irritante que agora ele tem de ver todos os dias. Ele nunca foi do tipo que se envolve em relacionamentos no ambiente de trabalho, mas Sakura é tão tentadora que ele está disposto a flexibilizar essa regra – ou quebrá-la de uma vez – para tê-la. Por todo o escritório! Mas o desejo que um sente pelo outro cresce tanto que Sasuke e Sakura terão de decidir o que estão dispostos a perder para ganhar um ao outro.

 **Capítulo 06:**

A queimação em meu peito era quase suficiente para me distrair da bagunça em minha mente. Quase. Aumentei a inclinação da esteira e intensifiquei meus movimentos. Pés batendo com força no chão, músculos pegando fogo, isso sempre funcionou. Era assim que eu vivia minha vida. Não havia nada que não pudesse conquistar se eu me esforçasse ao máximo: escola, carreira, família, mulheres. Merda. Mulheres.

Irritado, balancei a cabeça e aumentei o volume no iPod, esperando que isso me distraísse por tempo suficiente até conseguir alguma paz.

Eu deveria saber que não daria certo. Não importava o quanto eu me dedicasse, ela estaria sempre lá. Fechei os olhos e lembrei de tudo: meu corpo por cima dela, sentido suas pernas me envolvendo, suado, ansioso, querendo parar, mas sem conseguir. Estar dentro dela era a mais perfeita tortura. Saciava a fome que eu sentia no momento, mas, quando acabava, eu, como um viciado, era imediatamente consumido pela necessidade de ter mais. Era amedrontador, pois, naqueles momentos com ela, eu faria tudo que ela pedisse. E esse sentimento estava começando a aparecer em horas como agora, quando eu nem estava perto dela, mas desejava ser tudo o que ela precisava. Eu sei, é ridículo.

Alguém puxou meu fone de ouvido e eu virei em direção à fonte do aborrecimento.

– O que foi? – eu disse, encarando meu irmão.

– Se continuar correndo desse jeito você vai acabar jogado no chão, Sasu – ele respondeu, – O que foi que ela fez dessa vez para te irritar tanto?

– Quem?

Ele revirou os olhos.

– A Sakura.

Senti meu estômago embrulhar com o som daquele nome e voltei minha atenção para a esteira.

– Por que você acha que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com ela?

– Porque eu não sou um maldito idiota.

– Nada está me incomodando. E mesmo se alguma coisa estivesse, por que diabos teria qualquer coisa a ver com ela?

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

– Nunca conheci alguém que provocasse esse tipo de reação em você. E sabe por que, não é? – ele desligou sua esteira e voltou toda a atenção para mim . Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquilo não era um pouco irritante. Meu irmão era muito observador. Às vezes, observador demais. E, se tinha alguma coisa que eu não queria que ele observasse, era isso.

Mantive os olhos fixos à frente enquanto corria, tentando não encontrar seu olhar.

– Não, não sei, mas estou sentindo que você vai querer me explicar.

– Porque vocês dois são parecidos demais – ele disse, todo presunçoso.

– O quê?! ― Várias pessoas olharam para nós ao ouvirem meu grito no meio da academia lotada. Bati no botão que parava a esteira e me virei para ele. ― Como você pode pensar isso? Nós não somos nada parecidos – eu estava suado, sem fôlego e exausto por correr mais de quinze quilômetros. Mas, naquela hora, o aumento na minha pressão sanguínea não tinha nada a ver com o exercício.

Itachi tomou um longo gole de sua garrafa de água e continuou sorrindo.

– Quem você acha que está enganando? Nunca encontrei duas pessoas mais parecidas. Em primeiro lugar... – ele parou, limpando a garganta e levantando uma das mãos para contar dramaticamente seus argumentos – vocês dois são inteligentes, determinados, trabalham duro e são leais. E... – ele continuou, apontando para mim – ela é uma pessoa ousada e atrevida. Na verdade, ela é a primeira mulher em sua vida que consegue te encarar de frente e não fica te seguindo como uma cachorrinha perdida. Você odeia saber que precisa disso. Será que todo mundo estava louco? Claro, ela até poderia ser alguma dessas coisas. Nem mesmo eu posso deixar de admitir que ela era incrivelmente inteligente. E trabalhava duro, eu várias vezes me surpreendi com o quanto ela estava inteirada com nosso trabalho. Era definitivamente determinada, embora eu talvez descrevesse isso mais como teimosia ou obsessão. E, realmente, ninguém podia questionar sua lealdade. Afinal, ela teve milhões de oportunidades para me denunciar desde que começamos nosso joguinho safado.

Fiquei parado olhando para ele enquanto tentava formular uma resposta.

– Bom, sim, mas ela também é uma megera desagradável.

Boa. Muito articulado, Sasuke. Descendo da esteira, rapidamente limpei a máquina e cruzei a academia tentando me livrar dele. Ele riu atrás de mim.

– Está vendo? Eu sabia que ela estava tirando você do sério.

– Vá se ferrar, Itachi.

Comecei a me preparar para outro exercício quando ele parou ao meu lado, sorrindo como um gato que tinha acabado de pegar um canário.

– Bom, meu trabalho terminou por aqui – ele disse, esfregando as mãos e parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Acho que vou voltar para casa.

– Ótimo. Suma daqui.

Rindo, ele se virou para ir embora.

– Ah, mas antes que eu esqueça, a Guren perguntou se você conseguiu convencer a Sakura a aceitar o convite para o jantar.

Assenti enquanto amarrava meu tênis.

– Ela disse que aceita.

– Será que eu sou a única pessoa que acha hilário que a mãe quer apresentar o Sasori no Akasuna para ela? – aquela sensação em meu peito surgiu novamente. Itachi e eu crescemos com Sasori. Ele era um cara decente, mas, só de pensar nos dois juntos, eu tinha vontade de socar alguma coisa. – Quer dizer, o Sasori é muito legal – ele continuou –, mas a Sakura é areia demais para ele, você não acha? – pude sentir Itachi me encarando mais do que deveria. – Mas, se ele acha que tem chance, boa sorte, não é?

Comecei a fazer abdominais um pouco mais rápido do que o necessário.

– Vejo você mais tarde, Sasu.

– Suma logo daqui – murmurei.

No domingo à noite, deitado na cama, revisei o plano em minha mente. Eu estava pensando demais nela, e de uma forma diferente. Eu tinha de me esforçar e passar uma semana sem tocá-la. Seria como uma desintoxicação. Sete dias, eu consigo. Sete dias sem tocá-la e essa coisa seria expulsa do meu sistema. Poderia finalmente seguir com minha vida. Mas havia algumas precauções que eu teria de tomar.

Primeiro, eu não poderia mais cair na tentação de discutir com ela. Por alguma razão, nossas discussões eram como um tipo doentio de preliminar. Segundo: chega de fantasiar sobre ela, nunca mais. Isso significava parar de reviver nossos encontros sexuais e parar de criar fantasias sobre novos encontros – e também parar de pensar nela nua ou em qualquer parte do corpo dela tocando qualquer parte do meu corpo. Chega disso tudo. E, em grande parte, as coisas pareciam estar indo de acordo com o plano. Eu estava em um constante estado de desconforto e a semana parecia se arrastar, mas, com exceção de algumas fantasias sem-vergonha, consegui manter o controle. Fiz o possível para me manter ocupado fora do escritório, mas, durante os momentos que fomos forçados a ficar juntos, eu mantive uma distância constante e, na maior parte do tempo, nós tratamos um ao outro com a mesma aversão educada de antes.

Mas juro que ela estava tentando me provocar. A srta. Haruno parecia ficar mais sexy a cada dia. Algo sobre suas roupas, ou algo que fazia, ou como me olhava sempre jogava minha mente de volta para a sarjeta. Combinei comigo mesmo que não haveria mais "sessões" na hora do almoço. Eu tinha de por um fim nisso, e imaginá-la enquanto eu me masturbava – inferno, a imaginar se masturbando – não iria ajudar em nada. Na segunda-feira ela usou o cabelo solto. Ao vê-la sentada na minha frente em uma reunião, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em agarrar aqueles cabelos enquanto ela me chupava.

Na terça-feira ela vestiu uma saia na altura dos joelhos e meias com a costura subindo pela parte de trás das pernas. Ela parecia algum tipo de secretária pin-up. Na quarta-feira ela vestiu um terno. Isso foi inesperadamente pior, pois eu não conseguia parar de pensar como seria tirar aquelas calças de suas longas pernas.

Na quinta-feira, ela usou uma blusa com decote completamente normal, mas, por duas vezes, quando se abaixou para pegar minha caneta, eu tive uma bela visão de seus seios. Apenas uma dessas vezes foi de propósito. Na sexta-feira, pensei que iria explodir. Não tinha batido uma na semana inteira, e, por causa disso, eu estava andando por aí com o pior caso de saco roxo que a humanidade já presenciou. Enquanto me dirigia para o escritório na sexta-feira de manhã, eu rezava para que ela faltasse no trabalho, por motivos médicos ou algo assim. Mas, por alguma razão, não achava que teria tanta sorte. Eu estava excitado e com um humor particularmente ruim e, quando abri a porta do escritório, quase tive um ataque do coração. Ela estava abaixada regando as plantas, usando um vestido cinza e botas que subiam até o joelho. Cada curva de seu corpo estava à mostra. Alguém lá em cima realmente me odiava.

– Bom dia, sr. Uchiha! – ela disse docemente, me fazendo parar quando passei ao seu lado. Alguma coisa estava diferente. Ela nunca falava comigo com aquela doçura. Olhei com desconfiança.

– Bom dia, srta. Haruno. Você parece estar com um humor excepcionalmente cordial hoje. Por acaso alguém morreu?

O canto de sua boca mostrou um sorrisinho diabólico.

– Ah, não. Estou apenas animada para o jantar de amanhã e para conhecer seu amigo Sasori. Itachi me contou tudo sobre ele. Acho que podemos ter muita coisa em comum.

Filho da puta.

– Ah, certo. O jantar. Tinha esquecido completamente. Sim, você e o Sasori... Bom, já que ele é um filhinho de mamãe e você é uma megera insuportável, vocês dois podem encontrar uma conexão amorosa realmente espetacular. Mudando de assunto, eu adoraria uma xícara de café se você estiver indo para a cafeteria – virei e entrei na minha sala.

De repente pensei que talvez não fosse prudente pedir um café. Um dia desses, ela poderia colocar alguma coisa nele. Arsênico, por exemplo.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse sentar, ela bateu na porta.

– Entre.

Ela colocou o café com tanta força que até espirrou um pouco na mesa, que, como ela sabia perfeitamente, era caríssima. Então, me encarou.

– Vamos fazer a reunião da agenda da semana? – ela estava de pé na frente da minha mesa, debaixo de um raio de sol. Sombras caíam sobre seu vestido, acentuando a curva de seus seios. Merda, eu queria tomar seu mamilo endurecido com a minha boca. Estava frio ali? Como ela poderia estar com frio se eu estava suando tanto?

Eu tinha de sair dali.

– Não. Esqueci que tenho uma reunião no centro da cidade hoje à tarde. Então, vou sair daqui a dez minutos e não vou voltar. Envie os detalhes da agenda para mim por e-mail – respondi rapidamente, dirigindo-me para a segurança da minha cadeira.

– Não estou sabendo de nenhuma reunião fora da empresa hoje – ela disse com ceticismo.

– Não, claro que não. – Eu disse. – É uma coisa pessoal.

Quando ela não respondeu, eu dei uma olhada em seu rosto e vi uma expressão estranha. O que era aquilo? Ela obviamente parecia brava, mas havia algo mais. Será que estava... Com ciúme?

– Ah – ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior. – É com alguém que eu conheço? – ela nunca perguntava esse tipo de detalhe. – Quer dizer, apenas no caso de seu pai ou seu irmão precisarem te encontrar.

– Bom... – fiz uma pausa, tentando torturá-la por um instante. – Nos dias de hoje, se alguém precisar falar comigo, eles podem ligar no meu celular. Você deseja mais alguma coisa, srta. Haruno?

Ela hesitou por um momento antes de levantar o queixo e endireitar os ombros.

– Já que você não vai estar aqui, eu gostaria de começar meu fim de semana mais cedo. Talvez eu faça umas compras para amanhã à noite.

– Sem problema. Vejo você amanhã – nossos olhos se encontraram, e a eletricidade no ar era tão palpável que pude sentir meu coração acelerar.

– Tenha uma boa reunião – ela disse com os dentes cerrados, antes de sair e fechar a porta. Fiquei aliviado quando ouvi a srta. Haruno ir embora, quinze minutos mais tarde. Quando decidi que era seguro, juntei minhas coisas e saí. Fui interrompido por um homem carregando um grande arranjo de flores.

– Posso ajudar? – perguntei.

Olhando em seus papéis, ele olhou ao redor e disse:

– Eu tenho uma entrega para a srta. Sakura Haruno.

Mas que...? Quem diabos mandaria flores para ela? Será que estava saindo com alguém enquanto nós...? Eu nem conseguia terminar esse pensamento.

– A srta. Haruno saiu para almoçar. Ela voltará em cerca de uma hora – menti. Eu tinha de olhar o cartão – Pode deixar que eu assino o recebimento e entrego para ela – ele colocou as flores em cima da mesa. Assinando rapidamente o recibo, dei uma gorjeta e ele foi embora. Por três longos minutos fiquei de pé observando as flores, tentando me convencer a deixar de ser uma mocinha e a definitivamente não olhar o cartão. Rosas. Ela odiava rosas. Tive de rir, pois, seja lá quem enviou, não sabia nada sobre ela. Até eu sabia que ela não gostava de rosas. Uma vez a ouvi conversar com Hinata sobre um ex-namorado que enviou um buquê de rosas. Ela imediatamente deu as flores para outra pessoa, pois não gostava do perfume forte. No fim, minha curiosidade venceu e eu tirei o cartão do arranjo.

 _Estou animado para o nosso jantar,_

 _Sasori no Akasuna_

Aquela sensação estranha voltou a se espalhar lentamente pelo meu peito enquanto eu amassava o cartão. Tirando as flores de sua mesa, andei até a porta, tranquei a fechadura e me dirigi para o elevador. Assim que as portas se abriram, passei ao lado de uma grande lata de lixo cromada e, sem pensar duas vezes, joguei fora o arranjo e tudo mais.

Eu não sabia que diabos estava acontecendo comigo. Mas sabia com toda certeza que aqueles dois não podiam sair juntos de jeito nenhum.


End file.
